Relation acide
by Altalia
Summary: Ciel et Sebastian filent le parfait amour, Aloïs et Claude aussi. Mais si on mettait un peu de piment dans tout ça ? Suite de Punition Sucrée et Amour Amer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Éxoelediela

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je pense que vous pouvez remercier Manon grâce à qui nous avons décidé de continué cette fiction et de faire vraiment quatre parties : Punition Sucrée et Amour Amer que vous avez déjà, Relation Acide qui commence maintenant et la prochaine qui va suivre.  
_

 _Du coup, pensez à donner votre avis ou à nous soumettre vos opinions puisque, comme vous le voyez, c'est vous qui faites en partie l'histoire !_

 _Elle est enfin corrigée (ça fait quand même un peu plus d'un an qu'elle a été postée !), et pour cela je remercie de tout cœur **Resiliency6** qui a accordé du temps à cette fiction afin que je puisse vous la présenter complètement terminée car corrigée !_

 _Réponse aux reviews de **Manon** sur le dernier chapitre de Amour Amer :_

 _Chapitre 6 : Oui cette fin est plutôt soft, on est gentilles quand même des fois ! Et oui on va continuer celle sur Sebastian et Ciel plus tard._

 _Fin alternative (chapitre 7) : En même temps dans l'anime autant que dans les manga, Aloïs n'est pas vraiment très apprécié de son majordome... Alors on a repris un peu cette idée en la faisant plus douce !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis le bal donné par Ciel en l'honneur de la réussite de sa mission. Sébastian et lui filent un semblant de parfait amour entre les prises de bec et les réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Quant à Aloïs et Claude et bien… ils sont fidèles à eux-mêmes, distants mais amoureux et passionnés.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux mois que le bal est passé et Ciel se réveille encore une fois seul dans un lit froid. Sébastian est parti depuis longtemps… Il s'assoit au bord du lit et attend qu'il revienne puisqu'il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant que son maître est réveillé. Effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, le majordome entre dans la chambre après deux coups brefs sur la porte.

\- Bonjour, Jeune Maître.

\- Bonjour Sébastian. A quelle heure es-tu parti ce matin ?

\- Depuis deux heures, il est neuf heures. A dix heures vous avez un rendez-vous avec le biologiste de la société pour l'élaboration de nouvelles sucreries.

\- Très bien. Habille-moi et ensuite je prendrai mon petit-déjeuner dans mon bureau en l'attendant.

\- Bien, Jeune Maître.

Il s'approche de moi pour retirer doucement ma chemise en la faisant passer au-dessus de ma tête, caressant mes flancs et mon cou de ses longs doigts fins au passage. S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner…

\- Sébastian… a… arrête !

Il fait un sourire narquois et continu ses attentions sur mon corps. Comment voulez-vous que je refuse ces sensations ?! C'est juste… trop bon… ! Il glisse ses mains sous mon dos et mes cuisses et m'allonge sur le lit pour me recouvrir de son corps brûlant. Ses baisers sont parfaits ! Langoureux, longs, chauds… Je sens une certaine torpeur m'envahir au moment où il fait passer sa langue sur l'un de mes tétons et le mordille entre ses dents, le titillant de façon enivrante.

Il continue sa douce torture en descendant de plus en plus le long de mon torse et de mon ventre laissant une traînée brûlante sur son passage. C'est bizarre ce qu'il me fait… Je me sens tellement bien ! Mais en même j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop rapide, qu'il va trop vite. Mais tellement lentement !

\- Sébastian !

\- Oui, Jeune Maître ?

\- Va… haaaa… va… plus bas…

\- Non.

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Yes, My Lord.

Enfin ! Il descend enfin plus bas et s'approche dangereusement de mon sexe pour s'occuper de mon érection grandissante qui réclame toute son attention. En me regardant, il la prend en main et commence un lent, trop lent mouvement de va et vient langoureux. Même si c'est une torture horrible je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et de gémir bruyamment de plaisir. C'est trop bon !

Il accélère ses mouvements et je cris lorsqu'il prend mon sexe en bouche, accélérant encore ses mouvements de la main droite, passant la gauche sur mon ventre et remontant sur mon torse et il plonge deux doigts dans ma bouche, m'excitant davantage.

\- Continue Sébastian, t'arrêtes pas !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Il sourit narquoisement et accélère ses mouvements avec sa bouche, passant et repassant sa langue sur le bout de mon sexe, caressant mes testicules et agitant ses doigts dans ma bouche. Alors que je vais venir, je le vois sourire de façon diabolique et puis…

\- Ciel !

\- Hmmm !

\- Oy ! Ciel ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Sébastian a eu le temps de se redresser et de me recouvrir avant qu'Agni et le Prince Soma n'entrent dans ma chambre. Il les a entendus venir ! Et il ne m'a rien dit ! Je lui lance un regard noir auquel il sourit et fait sortir les deux inopportuns de la chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller. Parce que c'est pas tout mais avec tout ça je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous moi !

Pendant que Sébastian prépare mon petit-déjeuner, je commence à m'habiller à gestes lents, essayant de faire aussi bien que lui. En vain manifestement. Quand il rentre à nouveau dans la chambre avec le plateau, il pousse un soupir exaspéré, dépose mon premier repas de la journée sur ma table de nuit et s'approche de moi pour défaire ma chemise et la reboutonner correctement avant d'attacher mon nœud et de la mettre dans mon pantalon de façon correcte. Pour finir, il me passe un coup de peigne dans les cheveux et m'assoit sur le lit pour le repas.

Une fois fini, je passe par la salle d'eau pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et pour que Sébastian me fasse quelques soins très agréables, et chastes à mon plus grand regret. Ensuite je sors et me dirige vers mon bureau où m'attendent les deux envahisseurs.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder alors dépêchez-vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe !

\- Oh rien de particulier, on voulait juste revoir notre Cielounet adoré !

Soma me frotte alors la tête, me décoiffant les cheveux sous le regard mi amusé, mi consterné de Sébastian.

\- Très bien, maintenant que vous m'avez vu, tout le monde dehors, j'ai un rendez-vous ! Sébastian, fais entrer le biologiste s'il te plaît.

Je me réveille difficilement de mon lourd sommeil cette nuit a été mouvementée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Claude mais ces derniers temps, il est... particulièrement en forme… même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Après un long moment à ne plus me toucher, car il était toujours en déplacement, il s'est remis à me refaire l'amour il y a quelques jours et je dois avouer que… ça fait du bien. Je m'étais rarement senti aussi dépendant. Il va me rendre fou un jour. Mais bon, pendant qu'il n'était pas là, j'ai su m'occuper avec mon autre jouet… Ah tiens d'ailleurs en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue…

Claude me sort de ma rêverie en entrant doucement dans ma chambre. Tout en restant à moitié endormi, je sens qu'il vient me déposer un baiser sur le front et je souris tout en m'agrippant à son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras ! »

Sans un mot, Claude s'exécute. J'aime sentir son odeur. Il est à moi ! Il m'appartient, pour toujours… Je sais qu'il devine mes pensées lorsque je le sens sourire contre mon cou. Il laisse glisser ses mains jusqu'à les poser sur mes épaules, pour caresser mon dos et mes hanches de ses mains glacées. Vu que je suis adossé sur mes oreillers, il me prend contre lui et se glisse derrière moi pour mettre ses doigts sous ma chemise et remonter doucement vers mon torse.

Dans cette position, bien serré contre lui, je sens son érection se presser contre mes fesses. C'est encore plus excitant de sentir ça ! Un frisson brûlant parcourt mon corps déjà chaud.

Ses mains continuent de caresser mon dos alors que je souhaiterai qu'il commence déjà à me toucher plus en… profondeur. Je décide alors de prendre les devants et lui ordonne de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il s'exécute. Je déboutonne son pantalon et soulève Claude qui se laisse faire, afin de le lui enlever. Tout en entamant une fellation, je commence rapidement à me préparer avec mes doigts.

Je commence par en enfoncer un, puis deux, puis trois et enfin quatre. Arrêtant ma fellation, je me positionne sur lui, et commence à entrer délicatement sa verge en moi... Elle est si grosse...si chaude... Je laisse pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir alors que je la rentre enfin entièrement. Je commence à faire des mouvements avant qu'il me retourne violemment et prenne la relève. Je suis maintenant à sa merci.

Il relève mes jambes sur ses épaules et me pilonne avec force, y mettant toute son énergie et marquant mes hanches de ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, il est beaucoup plus violent qu'avant… mais ça ne me déplaît pas… Au contraire ! J'aimerai voir son visage se déformer par des cris de jouissances, mais il reste impassible. Je ne peux pas me défaire de son emprise si forte.

Il commence à me masturber tout en continuant ses mouvements… c'est si bon ! Je n'arrête pas de pousser des cris. S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à venir... Je voudrai moi aussi lui faire du bien mais je ne peux faire aucun mouvement… je… je vais venir... Sans pouvoir me retenir, je vois mon sperme gicler vers le haut en nous aspergeant tous les deux.

« C'… c'était bon… Lave-moi, à cause de toi je suis tout sale… »

Claude commence alors à lécher le bout de ses doigts où mon sperme s'est déposé, puis commence à me lécher le ventre. Sa langue est chaude...brûlante je dirai même. Une fois qu'il a fini de laver mon corps, il prend mon pénis dans sa bouche afin de retirer le sperme qu'il y a dessus. J'aimerai bien qu'il continue à me faire l'amour, mais mon corps n'est plus habitué. Il s'occupe tellement bien de moi... Me donne tant de plaisir ! Qu'est-ce que… !

« Non ! Claude je vais pas... Oh continue ! »

Il a profité que je sois dans les limbes du plaisir pour me reprendre, s'enfonçant jusqu'au bout en une seule fois. Je voulais pas mais... c'est tellement bon !

Il se sert de moi, de mon corps pour jouir à son tour, sans se soucier de ce que je ressens et de ma possible souffrance. Et j'adore savoir ça, que je lui fais de l'effet au point qu'il se serve de mon corps jusqu'à jouir à l'intérieur.

\- Oh Claude ! Je vais...

\- Attendez Highness, laissez-moi vous remplir avant.

Comment suis-je censé me retenir à ces paroles ?! Vas-y plus fort Claude, t'arrêtes pas ! T'arrête surtout pas ! Continue ! Ses mains sont toujours fermement agrippées à mes hanches et me maintiennent à la réalité, mais son sexe qui s'enfonce violemment en moi me fait voir des étoiles !

\- Claude, j'en peux plus ! Je t'en prie ! Viens ! Remplis-moi !

Je l'entends gémir fortement avant qu'il ne se vide à l'intérieur de moi, me marquant de sa semence. Le sentir venir et l'entendre gémir comme ça me fais jouir violemment une deuxième fois et me laisse épuisé.

Je m'écroule littéralement sur mon lit, défait. Claude quant à lui, est parti prendre une serviette et me nettoie. C'est bientôt l'heure du bain de toute façon alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il se fatigue. Mais il prend soin de moi et j'aime ça. Il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'il s'occupe de moi comme ça, d'habitude, il attend le moment du bain pour me laver entièrement.

Je reste assoupi quelques instants, pendant qu'il s'occupe de me faire couler un bain… Enfin, je suppose. Je distingue l'eau couler et le bruit de ses pas dans la salle de bain puis, je l'entends se rapprocher de plus en plus, il doit être en train de venir me chercher mais je suis trop fatigué pour regarder ou pour me relever de moi-même.

« Je veux pas marcher ! Porte-moi ! »

Dans un soupir non dissimulé, il me prend dans ses bras telle une princesse et me conduit dans la salle d'eau. Profitant du fait que je sois déjà nu suite à notre petit interlude très agréable, il me plonge dans l'eau chaude directement. Ensuite, il passe dans mon dos et me tire contre lui, avant de prendre une éponge mousseuse et de me savonner le corps doucement. Je profite pleinement de toutes ces attentions qu'il me porte aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il continuera comme ça parce que c'est extrêmement agréable !

\- Highness ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous de quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui… Cela va être une belle fête, n'est-ce pas Claude ?

Assis sur mon fauteuil je regarde la pile de courrier que Sébastian vient de m'amener, réprimant un soupir d'exaspération à la vue des factures et lettres d'écoles et orphelinats. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, sous le regard amusé de mon majordome, je récupère la première enveloppe et l'ouvre sauvagement avec l'ouvre lettre.

Celle-ci est une facture pour l'eau. La deuxième en est une aussi, pour le charbon cette fois-ci. La troisième est une lettre du même orphelinat depuis deux mois. Il me demande, encore, de subvenir aux besoins des enfants. La quatrième et avant-dernière est une lettre de Sa Majesté la Reine. Ça c'est plus intéressant ! Alors voyons voir…

 _Cher Ciel,_

 _C'est avec tristesse que je vous confie cette mission.  
En effet, cette fois-ci nous avons découvert qu'il y avait des bébés qui se font enlever. Ils disparaissent les uns après les autres puis on les retrouvent morts à l'endroit exact et à l'heure même où ils on été kidnappés.  
La moyenne d'âge est d'environ six mois et le plus vieux était âgé de onze mois. Aucun n'atteint sa première année. A ce jour, sept bébés ont été retrouvés… par leurs parents le plus souvent._

 _Je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette mission et arrêter ces meurtres en série qui me chagrinent, et ce le plus rapidement possible._

 _J'espère que vous aurez vite des résultats probants._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Votre reine, Victoria_

Alors comme ça elle veut que je m'occupe de nouveaux-nés ? Soit je m'en occuperai plus tard. Il me reste une lettre voyons d'abord voir ce qu'elle contient. Aloïs Trancy ? Que me veut-il cet ingrat ?

 _Cher Ciel Phantomhive,_

 _J'ai l'immense honneur de vous inviter à ma réception d'anniversaire qui se tiendra le 19 Août en mon manoir._

 _Bien sûr, une tenue correcte sera exigée._

 _Je vous prierai de répondre dans les plus brefs délais._

 _J'attends avec impatience votre réponse cher comte, en espérant qu'elle soit positive,_

 _Dans l'attente de vous revoir bientôt,_

 _Comte Aloïs Trancy_

Il m'énerve ! Comment ose-t-il m'inviter à son anniversaire ?! Comme si le fait qu'il fête un an de plus pouvait avoir une quelconque importance pour moi !

\- Sebastian !

\- Jeune Maître ?

\- Nous sommes invités à l'anniversaire de Trancy dans deux jours. Nous n'irons pas. Nous aurons commencé les recherches pour la Reine et ne serons donc pas disponibles pour quelque divertissement que ce soit. Surtout pour une fête organisée par Aloïs Trancy !

\- Voyons Jeune Maître vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette invitation.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que cela nuirait à la réputation de votre société.

\- Peu m'importe ! Nous n'irons pas !

\- Voyons Jeune Maître ce n'est pas…

\- Je n'ai que faire de ton avis Sebastian ! Je ne veux pas y aller un point c'est tout !

Alors que je continue de m'énerver contre la lettre et son expéditeur, je vois Sebastian s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire presque imperceptible. Je hausse le ton de plus en plus, m'usant la gorge et me vrillant les tympans. Plongé dans ma haine et mes paroles venimeuses je ne le vois pas s'agenouiller ni ne le sens ouvrir mon pantalon.

Je remarque cela seulement lorsque je sens sa bouche se refermer délicatement sur mon sexe, me coupant brusquement et immédiatement dans le mot que j'étais entrain de formuler. Il commence à lécher le bout de mon pénis, l'entourant avec sa langue. C'est si chaud… ! Je pousse de légers cris de plaisir lorsqu'il commence à accélérer les mouvements de sa langue. Ses doigts me caressent le corps avec délicatesse et sensualité.

Je me réjouis de ce moment et en oublie presque ce qui m'avait de si mauvaise humeur. Si Aghni reviens nous interrompre je commets un meurtre, sanglant. J'oublie vite cette pensée quand il accélère encore me procurant un plaisir indescriptible.

Sa langue caresse à présent la quasi totalité de mon pénis jouant avec sans relâche. Tandis qu'une de ses mains commence à caresser le bout de mes tétons, l'autre continue à me caresser la taille. Je gémis de plus en plus, il sent que j'aime ça et ne se prive pas pour en profiter !

Il accélère de plus en plus, m'enivrant entièrement les sens, jouant avec mes émotions. Des larmes de plaisir commencent à couler de mes yeux, c'est si bon ! Il s'interrompt un moment, le temps de me porter sur mon bureau, dégageant d'un coup sec tous les papiers qu'il y avait dessus. Il reprend sa fellation avec encore plus de vigueur, encore plus de passion, ses mouvements se font à la fois doux et forts… J'aime tellement quand il me fait ça ! Je l'aime tellement !

« Seb… Sebastian je… je vais… »

Je gémis de plus en plus, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps… Je vais… dans sa bouche… Il avale le tout puis me nettoie avec ses lèvres douces et sa langue. Après avoir fini il vient m'embrasser tendrement avec sa langue caressante. Je sens un goût étrange lorsqu'il m'embrasse… En le voyant rire légèrement, je comprends que le goût que je sentais n'était autre que mon propre sperme…

«EN… ENFOIRÉ ! »

Sebastian sourit, se redresse et s'éloigne de quelques pas le temps que je reprenne totalement mes esprits après cet orgasme magnifique. Puis je me redresse à mon tour, descends difficilement de mon bureau, m'avance vers lui et me jette dans ses bras, passant les miens autour de son cou. Il est obligé de me porter, passant ses bras sous mes fesses pour me supporter alors que je me mets à rire de bon cœur sous son regard surpris. Profitant qu'il soit un peu ébahi de cette impulsion je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et avec passion, le remerciant de cet instant.

Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Je suis heureux avec lui. Si heureux. Et c'est tellement bon quand il me fait toutes ces choses incroyables ! Et il embrasse tellement bien ! C'est moi qui ai commencé le baiser mais c'est lui qui en a pris les commandes et je me sens fondre avec plaisir dans ses bras.

 _Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Éxoelediela

Bonjour à tous ! Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je tiens à remercier Resiliency6 qui a fait, encore une fois, un merveilleux travail de correction !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Manon** **:** On est super contentes que la fiction, autant que notre style d'écriture, te plaise toujours autant ! Concernant Aloïs, non ce n'est pas un démon, Ciel non plus d'ailleurs, seuls les majordomes le sont. J'espère que ça te va quand même ?

Whues : L'attente est terminée ! Voilà la suite !

Après avoir récupéré mes esprits et être sorti du petit nuage sur lequel j'étais à cause de son baiser brûlant, je constate qu'il faudrait peut-être penser à prendre un cadeau à cet… à Aloïs.

Une idée me vient d'un coup à l'esprit. Un sourire narquois se dessine alors sur mon visage et je murmure cette idée à l'oreille de mon majordome.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir lui offrir ceci ?

\- Certain ! Va le faire fabriquer à l'usine, je compte sur toi.

\- Yes, My Lord.

Il s'éclipse en un éclair après m'avoir donner un tendre baiser. Il va voir, Aloïs, que je peux aussi être un invité exemplaire tout en étant mesquin au possible avec le plus beau sourire innocent du monde !

En attendant qu'il revienne, je décide de me pencher sur tous les papiers et projets de la société qui attendent ma lecture et mon approbation.

Ma fête est dans quelques heures et rien n'est encore prêt… Mais que fait Claude ?! Je sais qu'il est rapide pour les préparatifs et je lui ai donné l'ordre il y a des heures maintenant ! Je tiens absolument à ce que tout soit absolument parfait !

Décidant que ça fait bien trop de temps qu'il est parti, je commence à descendre les escaliers afin de rejoindre la salle de réception qui, depuis le temps, devrait avoir été décorée et préparée entièrement.

En passant la porte je découvre une salle magnifique.

Il y une seule grande table disposée en « U » avec des petites cartes portant le nom des invités. La nappe recouvrant la table est blanche avec un chemin de table au milieu d'un beau violet prune. Par-dessus ce chemin repose quelques chandeliers d'argent aux bougies vertes et des nœuds papillons verts. Les assiettes violettes tranchent sur le blanc immaculés tandis que la serviette élégamment pliée et de couleur verte met une touche de couleur agréable. Claude a sorti l'argenterie et les verres de cristal pur. La table est complète, magnifique et élégante et les chaises recouvertes de tissu vert ou violet complètent le tableau.

Cette salle est magnifique, mais Claude n'apparaît nulle part… Où est-il passé encore ?! Je sursaute lorsque je sens deux mains se poser sur ma taille et une chaleur étrangère me gagner.

\- Où avais-tu disparu ?

\- Nulle part, Highness, je rangeais les décorations non utilisées et les boîtes de l'argenterie. La salle vous plaît-elle ?

\- Elle est splendide.

\- Il est l'heure de vous préparer. Venez, je vais vous aider.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, Claude me sort une chemise en soie blanche avec de magnifiques broderies en fils d'or, une veste courte d'un violet aussi sombre que la nuit et un pantalon de la même couleur. Pour finir la tenue, il m'ajoute un magnifique ruban vert émeraude.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Parfait ! Ciel vas être vert de jalousie ! J'ai hâte de voir l'expression de son visage déformé par la jalousie.

L'heure de la réception est enfin là. Les invités arrivent un à un avec des présents que je leur fais poser sur une table prévue à cet effet. Mais malgré le nombre d'invités présents je ne suis pas tout à fait content. Toujours aucune trace de Ciel ! Il veut vraiment que je m'énerve contre lui ! Tous les convives sont arrivés à présent. Il ne manque plus que lui ! Alors que je commence vraiment à perdre patience, je vois sa petite silhouette avancer dans la salle. Je me précipite à la porte afin d'accueillir mon dernier arrivant.

\- Cher Comte, enfin vous voilà !

\- Ravi de vous revoir, Aloïs.

\- Oui bien sûr, comme à chaque fois.

\- Absolument. Bien, où puis-je déposer cela, je vous prie ?

En disant ça, il regarde ce qu'il tient entre les mains avec un air heureux et un sourire narquois. Il a l'air fier du cadeau qu'il va m'offrir. Énormément intrigué, je prends son présent entre mes doigts et délie doucement le ruban qui maintient en place le paquet.

C'est pas vrai ! Non il a pas fait ça ! Il n'a pas pu faire ça ! Pas à moi ! Pas à moi Aloïs Trancy ! Comte Aloïs Trancy ! Non mais pour qui il se prend !

\- Ciel tu n'es pas…

\- Voyons Aloïs vous avez des invités.

Mais c'est qu'il se moque de moi en plus cet… ce… ! Quel ingrat ! Je l'invite à ma réception d'anniversaire et tout ce qu'il trouve à m'offrir comme cadeau c'est cet ours en peluche ?! Et en plus il a fait en sorte qu'il me ressemble ! Il porte mes habits du quotidien et a des yeux de la même teinte que les miens. Mais dans quel monde vit-on ?! Je lui lance un regard noir et donne son présent à Claude. Pour une fois il n'a pas tort je devrais me concentrer sur mes invités plus qu'à cette chose ridicule…

\- Chers invités je vous propose de passer à table ! Les assiettes vont se remplir alors… A table !

Je suis fier de moi lorsque mes mots sont accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et les rires de mes invités. Claude a eu une idée merveilleuse en mettant Ciel à côté de moi. Néanmoins je suis déçu de ne pas avoir Sébastian aussi à côté de moi, mais je n'ai qu'un seul côté de libre puisque Claude est obligé d'être à mes côtés, statut de protecteur oblige. Je vais pouvoir embêter ma cible préférée : le comte Ciel Phantomhive !

Dès l'instant où je m'assois sur ma chaise les deux majordomes présents reviennent de cuisine avec des petits chariots sur lesquels sont disposées toutes les assiettes nécessaires aux invités. Que le banquet commence !

\- Est-ce toi qui as demandé cette décoration Aloïs ?

\- Non c'est entièrement Claude qui s'en est chargé. C'est lui qui a décidé des couleurs et de la disposition de chaque chose.

\- Il s'est bien acquitté de cette tâche, je trouve.

\- Je savais que cela te plairait.

\- Très. Néanmoins les couleurs ne sont pas trop à mon goût.

\- Oui évidemment tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que le reste va donner ainsi que ce que tu nous as réservé.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage, cher Comte.

Je souris, puis retourne à son assiette avec un air impatient sur le visage. Une fois mon assiette de nouveau immaculée, je me tourne vers mon majordome pour lui parler à voix basse et je vois du coin de l'œil qu'Aloïs décide d'écouter religieusement ce que nous avons à nous dire.

\- Il ne faudra pas trop traîner ici, je voudrai finir l'enquête de la Reine au plus vite. D'ailleurs tu as pu recueillir des informations ?

\- Oui. Premièrement j'ai découvert que tous les enfants sont nés à l'hôpital Albertz. De plus, ils sont tous nés sous X.

\- Ça me rappelle l'histoire avec ma chère tante…

\- Je ne pense pas que Grell soit encore impliqué mais il est possible qu'un autre Shinigami le soit.

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard. As-tu découvert autre chose ?

-Rien de plus pour le moment.

-Bien. Dès que possible continue tes recherches.

\- Yes, My Lord.

Après cet échange très instructif pour moi je me retourne vers Claude, j'ai quelques petites envies inavouables… Soudain, je remarque qu'Aloïs regarde fixement dans ma direction. Que me veut-il encore ? Sur un ton interrogateur, il me demande droit dans les yeux de quelle mission il s'agit. J'ai un léger rictus à cette question, comme si j'allais lui répondre !

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends Claude prendre la parole :

\- D'après mes informations Highness, il s'agirait d'une mission concernant la disparition de jeunes enfants.

Celui-là j'ai envie de le…

\- Merci Claude. Ciel...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je veux participer à cette enquête.

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore !

\- Ce n'est pas une question. Je participerai un point c'est tout ! J'ai mes propres raisons de le faire.

\- Je dois demander l'autorisation de la Reine.

\- Envoie-lui une lettre d'ici directement, le coursier passe dans une heure.

\- Ne puis-je pas attendre la fin de ta fête plutôt ? Ce serait impoli de m'éclipser ainsi.

\- Pas si c'est à ma demande.

-Bien.

À contre cœur, je me dirige vers le bureau d'Aloïs afin de rédiger la lettre pour notre chère Reine. Au fond de moi, j'espère secrètement qu'elle refuse l'idée. Même si malheureusement, je sais bien qu'il n'y a que peu de chances que cela se passe ainsi…

Alors que je viens de commencer la rédaction de ma lettre, j'aperçois Sébastian qui passe la porte du bureau où je me suis réfugié. Je continue à écrire sans vraiment faire attention à lui quand soudain, Sébastian me prend par la taille et m'embrasse le cou. Je sens ma main devenir tremblante en traçant les dernières lettres, ce qui amuse énormément mon chère et tendre.

Tout d'un coup, il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève, me faisant faire une énorme rature sur la lettre que je viens de terminer. Je me débats légèrement, protestant que je dois recommencer la lettre. Il finit par me porter comme une princesse pour m'emmener dans une pièce qui semble être une chambre.

Et d'après les couleurs…

\- Non Sébastian, on ne peut pas ici ! C'est… c'est déplacé !

\- Ce serait une bonne manière de vous venger, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas…

N'ayant que faire de mes très maigres protestations, il me couche sur le lit et déboutonne déjà ma chemise. Je souffle de plaisir lorsque qu'il passe doucement ses mains en caresses aériennes par-dessus mon pantalon. Il veut me tuer ma parole ! Entendant mon souffle se faire plus bruyant sous ses attouchements, il retire mon pantalon et caleçon pour avoir un libre accès à la peau dessous.

Je sais qu'il veut faire ça vite et bien quand je sens trois doigts se présenter à mes lèvres et une bouche affamée happer mon sexe impatient. Très vite je constate que tout ce que je fais sur ses doigts est immédiatement reproduit sur ma hampe et je me plie volontiers à ce petit jeu très agréable. Je les lèche, souffle dessus, les prend le plus loin possible et gémit sous les attentions que je reçois en échange.

J'ai rendu les armes depuis longtemps lorsqu'il décide que c'est suffisant et qu'il récupère ses doigts pour les insérer l'un après l'autre dans mon intimité. En voyant que je grimace légèrement au passage du premier doigt, il reprend de délicates caresses sur mon sexe avant d'insérer le deuxième et de les bouger tous les deux.

J'essaie, un peu vainement, de me retenir de gémir pour ne pas alerter Claude, ou pire Aloïs, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher lorsqu'il insère le troisième doigt et touche cette petite boule de plaisir au fond de moi, me faisant crier de plaisir et de bonheur. Il bouge quelques instants les doigts en moi, m'embrasse langoureusement de manière à me faire complètement fondre pour retirer ses doigts pendant le baiser.

Je sens alors quelque chose de bien plus gros pousser contre mon intimité et je suis impatient de le sentir complètement en moi, bougeant des hanches à l'intérieur, me faisant tressauter sur le lit sous la force de ses coups de butoirs.

Il s'enfonce en une fois, allant directement frapper ma prostate et je cris sous la sensation que je ressens à ce geste. C'est tellement bon ! Et le fait de le faire dans la chambre de ce misérable blondinet me remplit encore plus de joie ! Sébastian est très enthousiaste aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme…

Il entame de longs et lents coups de reins, touchant ma prostate à chaque fois mais d'une façon tellement lente que ça en devient frustrant. Il le sait très bien parce que je le vois sourire narquoisement. Impatient, je soulève mes hanches, frappant contre les siennes et impose un rythme plus soutenu. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. J'imagine que la vue que je dois donner doit être pure image de luxure. J'ai les yeux fermés de plaisir, la bouche un peu ouverte pour laisser passer cris et gémissements, les joues rouges, les mains serrées dans les draps et mes hanches qui bougent à un rythme soutenu.

Je l'entends soudain gémir, attraper brusquement mon bassin, le coller au matelas et entamer un rythme encore plus effréné, frappant ma prostate sans répit. Il a également repris ses attentions sur mon sexe et ça plus les coups de butoirs, ses gémissements si rares, et le plaisir que je ressens me fait violemment et soudainement jouir entre nos deux corps, souillant nos ventres. Comme je me resserre autour de lui, je le sens venir à son tour à l'intérieur de moi et bouger encore un peu.

On profite tous les deux de cet instant. Il s'est allongé sur moi, faisant fi de la substance poisseuse qui nous recouvre. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retire. Je suis tellement bien là. Et je sais que lui aussi. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et je le sens petit à petit et tout doucement se retirer. Dès qu'il est complètement sorti, je sens son liquide qui s'écoule hors de moi, tâchant très certainement les draps et je ressens un esprit de vengeance immense lorsque je pense au fait que Aloïs va se coucher dans ces mêmes draps cette nuit… Sébastian rigole, j'ai dû le dire à voix haute…

Il me reprend dans ses bras, me passe une serviette par-dessus et m'emmène dans ce qui semble être une salle de bains pour nous nettoyer un minimum afin qu'on soit présentables lorsqu'on redescendra. Il faut que j'écrive la lettre !

Une fois la lettre terminée et cachetée, nous redescendons dans la salle de réception où je la donne à Claude pour qu'il la remette au coursier lorsqu'il passera. Aloïs nous regarde bizarrement, Claude nous jette juste un regard suspect et les autres invités nous ignorent complètement. Tant mieux ! L'avis d'Aloïs ne va pas me gêner, peu importe ce qu'il pense. Quant à Claude je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra !

Lorsque le coursier passe enfin Aloïs m'a déjà demandé au moins un millier de fois ce que j'ai mis exactement dans la lettre pour la Reine. Il a peur que j'ai écrit une lettre pour quelqu'un d'autre ou que je ne lui ai pas demandé pour lui. Non mais je suis un homme de parole quand même ! Ça veut pas dire que je lui ai dit… Il fait une tête désœuvrée et je le prendrai presque en pitié quand Claude donne l'enveloppe au coursier. Presque.

Le reste de la fête se passe sans encombre. Aloïs avait prévu quelques surprises pas trop mal. Il a fait faire un gâteau géant à ses couleurs, a invité des hommes de cirque avec fauves, nous a offert un petit concert privé et organisé un circuit pittoresque pour nous ramener chacun chez nous.

Après cette fête relativement bien réussie, je suis enfin au manoir avec Sébastian qui pour le moment est en cuisine pour réparer les quelques dommages faits par les domestiques. En effet, lorsque nous sommes arrivés nous avons remarqué que, à priori, ils avaient décidé de terminer la fête d'Aloïs ici. Ainsi, Finnian avait essayé de tailler tous les arbres en forme de chapeau haut de forme, Mey-rin avait cassé la moitié des assiettes en voulant dresser la table et Bard avait brûlé la cuisine. Que de joie en rentrant !

Du coup, Sébastian répare les dégâts pendant que je m'occupe de la gestion de la société et des paperasses. Il est déjà bientôt l'heure du souper et j'ai faim ! J'espère qu'il va avoir fini mon repas à l'heure sinon…

Je suis content. Cette fête s'est très bien déroulée et en partant les invités m'ont dit qu'elle était très réussie. Je suis le meilleur, Ciel !

En revanche cette histoire de mission avec des enfants en bas âge m'intrigue… Je voudrai tellement pouvoir y participer moi aussi ! C'est l'une des rares choses qui me tient vraiment à cœur, les enfants. Personne, pas même un parent, n'a le droit de faire du mal à un enfant ! Et ce quel que soit son âge ! Ceux qui font ça devraient subir le même sort et la même douleur ! En pire ! Et si je pouvais, je me ferai une joie de réaliser ça.

Je sais que Ciel est censé avoir envoyé une lettre à Sa Majesté pour lui demander l'autorisation de ma présence dans cette enquête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a pas vraiment écrit ça dans la lettre. Mais c'est un Phantomhive, il devrait n'avoir qu'une parole, donc je ne devrai pas m'en faire. Pas vrai ?

\- Highness, cessez de tourner en rond, vous allez me rendre chèvre.

\- Depuis quand oses-tu me donner des ordres !

\- Veuillez m'excuser je ne voulais pas…

\- Oui et bien je l'ai pris comme ça !

Je me suis brusquement retourné vers lui quand il a ouvert la bouche et me suis jeté sur lui pour le plaquer contre le mur. Je défais son pantalon en l'embrassant sauvagement puis défait le mien. Je me colle encore à lui, remonte mes jambes sur ses hanches et passes mes bras autour de son cou. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il passe ses deux mains sous mes fesses pour ne pas que je tombe.

Il mordille ma langue entre ses dents à présent un peu plus pointues et je frotte nos deux virilités l'une contre l'autre, m'arrachant des petits gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il ne souffle pas un bruit. Je sens soudainement deux doigts s'enfoncer en moi, sans préparation ni lubrifiant. Au lieu de la douleur que je devrai ressentir, je n'en suis que plus excité et je pousse un petit cri de bonheur.

Il joue un peu avec moi, me faisant languir au possible puis retire ses doigts et s'enfonce brutalement d'une seule poussée, entamant immédiatement des vas et viens rapides et intenses. Mon corps est malmené, ma prostate aussi et je sens que je vais avoir des bleus demain. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

On ne tient pas longtemps et il jouit à l'intérieur de mon corps, me remplissant de sa semence chaude. J'ai tâché sa chemise… Il va me tuer…

 _Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?_

 _A nous oui !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Éxoelediela

 _Merci à toi Resiliency6, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !_

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
_

 _ **Whues :** Ooh merci ! C'est trop gentil ! C'est super que ça te plaise ! _

Je dois retrouver Aloïs pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Malheureusement et à mon plus grand désarroi, la Reine a accepté la demande de ce gringalet ! Comment suis-je censé résoudre l'enquête avec un benêt pareil dans les pattes ?! Enfin… les ordres de Sa Majesté doivent être exécutés sans aucune contestation.

Elle n'a mis que deux jours à répondre et, afin de commencer l'enquête dans les plus brefs délais, je me dois de l'annoncer à Aloïs le plus vite possible et d'aller, s'il le faut, le chercher par ses pantalons !

Pour le moment on est dans la calèche avec Sébastian, les informations que l'on a sur l'auteur de ces kidnappings sont minces. Il s'agirait d'un homme, grand, aux cheveux longs et clairs et plutôt mince selon un mendiant qui dit l'avoir aperçu prenant un enfant disparu.

Tous les parents sont évidemment consternés, dévastés et anéantis. Pour tous les enlèvements, ce sont eux, père ou mère, qui ont retrouvé leur enfant, ou ce qu'il en restait, devant le pas de leur porte, dans une boîte à chaussures. Plusieurs mères se sont écroulées en pleurs dans les bras de leur époux avant de sombrer dans les larmes et la dépression suite à la perte de leur unique enfant.

A chaque fois, les enfants étaient fille ou fils unique et les parents ne comptaient pas leur donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans l'immédiat. Nous les avons tous vus et interrogés et c'est le seul lien que nous leur avons trouvé. Du moins, Sébastian les a tous vus et interrogés mais cela revient au même et je pense l'avoir suffisamment remercié pour cette enquête…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dès qu'il est rentré de ses investigations le deuxième jour, je lui ai sauté dans les bras après qu'il m'ait fait le compte rendu de son enquête._

 _Bien serré contre lui, ses mains posées sous mes fesses pour me soutenir, je l'ai embrassé passionnément, lui faisant passer tout le manque que j'éprouvais de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant deux jours entiers. Il m'a serré encore plus fort contre lui et a mis davantage de force dans notre baiser, heureux certainement de rentrer à la maison, enfin._

 _Il m'a reposé à terre, me tenant toujours contre lui, il commence à passer ses mains sous ma chemise, me déshabillant avec une lenteur insoutenable. Je sais qu'il aime me faire languir avant de commencer les choses sérieuses parce que ça me fait gémir. Et il adore ce son. Ça le fait penser à un chaton._

 _Ma chemise est tombée au sol et mon torse à présent découvert est envahi de baisers et de caresses. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi pour détacher les boutons de mon pantalon et sa fermeture pour avoir accès à ce qu'il y a dessous._

 _Ses caresses sont… Délicieuses !_

 _\- Ouvrez les yeux, My Lord. Regardez-moi._

 _ **Fin du flash**_

\- Hein ! Sébastian mais… !

\- Vous vous étiez endormi. Mais pas entièrement à priori…

\- Sébastian qu'est-ce que tu… Aaaah !

Il s'est agenouillé, a défait mon pantalon, a écarté les deux pans et a sorti mon sexe droit de sa cage de tissu. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, plongeant ses orbes noirs dans les miens il met ses deux mains sur mes cuisses et me prend en bouche sans attendre.

À son plus grand bonheur je gémis bruyamment sous ses attentions, me tortillant dans tous les sens lorsqu'il commence des vas et viens avec sa bouche, léchant sur toute la longueur. Il remonte sa tête, plonge dans mes yeux bleus et lèche mon sexe du bout de la langue. Je frissonne, bouge les hanches et gémit fortement.

Lorsque je donne brusquement un coup de hanches dans sa bouche, il appuie sur ses deux mains pour me les garder en place.

\- Sébastian je ne tiens plus !

\- Qui vous empêche de venir ?

Je crie à ces mots et me libère dans sa bouche. Il n'en laisse pas tomber une miette et je le vois avaler tout ce que je lui ai donné, comme si c'était du petit lait (du petit lait ?) et lui un chaton affamé. Je dois vraiment être exténué pour avoir de telles pensées !

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Oui. Venez.

\- Mais et mes habits… Je n'ai rien dit.

Évidemment, il se moque de moi, bien sûr qu'en bon majordome il m'a rhabillé avant de me dire de descendre. Et du coup je passe pour quoi moi ?! Enfin… Alors comment je lui dis ça à Aloïs moi ?

\- Ah Comte Phantomhive ! Quel bonheur de vous accueillir dans mon humble demeure ! Que puis-je faire pour votre bon plaisir ?

\- Merci très cher. Je viens vous confier la réponse de Sa Majesté la Reine à propos de votre requête quant à la mission qu'elle m'a confiée.

\- Voulez-vous que nous passions dans mon bureau ?

\- Nul besoin. Je viens juste vous dire qu'elle a accepté et que nous repartons immédiatement pour interroger un des témoins. La calèche nous attend.

\- Je préviens Claude et… Ah te voilà ! Nous partons Claude. Va chercher mon manteau.

\- Bien Highness.

Le trajet en calèche se passe dans le plus grand des silences et entre regards noirs et regards de braise. C'est plutôt étrange comme ambiance…

Nous arrivons dans un petit hameau aux maisons délabrées et éparpillées avec de grands terrains. Chaque maison est habitée bien sûr comme nous le décrit Sébastian, mais il nous révèle aussi que plusieurs personnes vivent seules dans des conditions extrêmes.

Il nous emmène à la maison la plus reculée du village. Les volets sont tous fermés et barricadés, la porte est verrouillée, le jardin en friche et la clôture l'entourant tombe à plusieurs endroits. Nous nous retournons tous vers Sébastian afin qu'il nous donne une explication à cette mascarade.

\- Je vous assure qu'il est là.

\- Mais qui ?!

\- Ah vous voilà Monsieur le Majordome !

\- Lui.

Lui, c'est un homme de forte corpulence, au visage buriné et rongé par la barbe qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Il a de petits yeux noirs et un nez trop rouge pour attester de sa sobriété. Il s'avance vers nous avec un énorme sourire et en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre pour faire avancer sa masse importante.

\- J'vous attendais pas de sitôt ! Et pis qui sont tous ces gens qui piétinent mon joli gazon !

\- Je vous présente mon Maître, le Comte Phantomhive. Voici le Comte Trancy et son majordome.

\- Bon très bien, on va dire que vous pouvez écouter c'que j'ai à dire. Mais ne vous avisez pas d'le raconter à qui veut !

\- Nous en ferons bon usage Monsieur…

\- Gabriel. Appelez-moi Gabriel.

\- Très bien Gabriel. Que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet des enfants disparus dans les villages avoisinants ?

\- Avoisinants ? Y'en a qu'ont disparus ici même M'sieur ! N'est-ce pas plus important ! Enfin voyons voir… Je me rendais au bar aux environs de onze heures du soir quand j'ai vu une ombre passer à côté d'une maison pleine de gamins désobéissants. A ct'heure là ils d'vaient tous être couchés. Autant les parents que les gosses. Je m'en suis pas occupé. J'ai préféré continuer mon chemin.

Et puis j'ai entendu une femme crier, hurler pour qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à ses enfants. J'ai entendu un gros bruit et puis le silence. Total. J'ai attendu un peu, histoire de voir si que'que chose d'autre s'passait. Là j'ai vu l'homme ressortir de la maison avec ce qui m'a semblé être deux gosses dans les bras. J'lai vu au clair de lune, il était grand des cheveux clairs, blancs j'dirai, et courts mais mal peignés, un peu comme un nid de poule. Vu la taille du bonhomme j'm'en suis pas approché, j'l'ai laissé filer pensez bien.

\- Avez-vous pu voir la couleur de ses yeux ou était-il trop loin ?

\- Croyez vraiment que j'me suis attardé tant qu'ça à le regarder ?! J'suis vite allé m'cacher pour pas qui m'voit.

\- Je vois. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Le lendemain, les parents se sont réveillés, sont allés chercher leurs enfants comme s'ils avaient oublié c'qui s'était passé dans la nuit. On les a entendus hurler quand ils ont découvert les lits vides. Ils ont récupérer leurs gosses trois jours plus tard, dans une boîte à chaussure.

\- Savez-vous quel âge avaient les enfants ?

\- J'crois. Si j'me souviens bien ils avaient 10 mois, c'étaient des jumeaux, garçon, fille.

\- Sauriez-vous nous dire par où il est parti ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Merci de votre aide.

\- J'vous en prie. Si vous le retrouvez, faites-vous plaisir pour le rouer de coups à ce fils de….

\- Continuez cette phrase Monsieur Gabriel et c'est moi qui vais vous rouer de coups.

\- … Entendu Monsieur le Majordome.

\- Nous pouvons y aller Sébastian ou tu as d'autres choses à nous montrer ?

\- C'est tout pour ici. Nous faisons demi-tour à présent.

\- Demi-tour ?

\- Ici nous sommes dans la banlieue de Londres, un autre témoin nous attend dans Londres.

\- Alors allons-y.

Encore une fois le trajet en calèche se passe dans le plus grand des silences mais l'ambiance a radicalement changé. Là où à l'aller des regards de braise et noirs étaient échangés, à présent chacun est plongé dans ses pensées toutes plus vengeresses les unes que les autres vu les visages crispés, les poings serrés et les regards lourds.

On va attraper cet homme ou ce je-ne-sais-quoi. On va lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde puis nous le livrerons à la justice comme promis à la Reine. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il obéisse aux lois de notre monde. Après tout il ne faut pas être humain pour enlever ainsi des nourrissons et les rendre dans cet état à leurs parents ! Comment peut-on en arriver là…

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Nous sommes au beau milieu de Londres, dans une rue marchande. Les boutiques d'habitude ornée de couleurs diverses et variées sont en deuil et n'arborent plus que du noir et du violet. Tous rendent honneur à la famille endeuillée et les soutiennent comme ils peuvent. Nous nous dirigeons vers une des boutiques, fermée. C'était une boutique de vêtements d'enfants, faits main avec les plus beaux tissus.

Lorsque nous sonnons à la petite porte dérobée qui donnent sur le domicile des gérants, nous entendons des pas précipités et une femme en noir avec des sillons de larmes vient nous ouvrir.

\- Si vous venez pour nous proposer de racheter notre boutique vous pouvez repartir. Immédiatement.

\- Non très chère, nous n'oserions jamais. Pas alors que vous traversez une épreuve aussi horrible que la perte d'un être cher. Nous sommes venus vous demander de nous aider à retrouver l'auteur de cet acte afin de lui faire regretter son geste.

\- Scotland Yard nous a déjà promis tout cela il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que vous aurez de meilleurs résultats ?! Et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous !

\- Nous travaillons sous les ordres de Sa Majesté qui nous a demandé d'enquêter sur ces actes criminels et d'obtenir des résultats dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Au service de la Reine ?!

\- Oui. Nous tenons nos ordres de sa main exclusivement.

\- Entrez.

\- Je vous remercie.

Heureusement qu'Aloïs m'a laissé parler seul cette fois. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait réagi s'il avait ouvert sa bouche. Vu la façon qu'il a de dire les choses, sans aucune diplomatie et compassion nous aurions couru à la catastrophe !

Une fois rentrés, nous nous asseyons sur les canapés qu'elle nous désigne et attendons son mari pendant qu'elle va préparer du thé en cuisine. Les deux majordomes se sont proposés pour le faire, mais elle a catégoriquement refusé, arguant qu'elle en avait besoin pour se sentir utile, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

\- Comme je l'expliquais tout à l'heure à votre femme, nous sommes au service de Sa Majesté et elle nous a demandé d'avoir des résultats plus évidents et rapides que Scotland Yard à propos de ces actes horribles concernant les enfants.

\- Alors nous ne sommes pas les seuls ?!

\- Malheureusement non…

\- Combien ?

\- Neuf à ce jour. Neuf enfants dont l'âge ne dépasse jamais douze mois.

\- C'est…

\- Oui. Nous nous devons de retrouver l'auteur de ces crimes et de le faire comparaître devant la justice puis de lui faire expier ses fautes. Pouvez-vous nous y aider ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile.

\- Très bien. Nous avions une fille, Margaret. Elle avait cinq mois et dormait encore dans notre chambre. Elle s'est mise à pleurer de faim à peu près vers deux heures du matin le jeudi. Maria, ma femme, s'est levée pour la nourrir et je l'ai regardée faire, profitant de les voir toutes les deux. Brusquement, j'ai entendu un bruit infime dans les escaliers et avant que je ne descende voir ce que c'était Maria s'effondrait, un coup m'était donné à la tête et Margaret nous était arrachée.

Pas totalement assommé et encore en état de tenir sur mes jambes, j'ai essayé de poursuivre cet homme qui osait nous prendre notre enfant.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à un manoir en ruine en proche banlieue de Londres. Il y est entré et j'ai vu de la lumière se faire à l'une des fenêtres. J'ai essayé de m'approcher plus près mais une force me retenait et je ne pouvais aller plus loin.

\- Avez-vous vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il avait de courts cheveux blancs mal peignés, ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau. Il était grand, plus grand que moi donc il devait avoisiner un mètre quatre-vingt-dix environ. Je me rappelle que ses habits étaient étranges. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'une autre époque ou d'un autre monde.

\- Pourriez-vous nous les décrire ?

\- Oui je pense… Il était tout en noir. La chemise, le nœud défait, les chaussures, le veston et par-dessus il avait un manteau qui lui arrivait au bas des chevilles et d'un gris plutôt clair d'après ce que je voyais.

\- Je vous remercie. Une autre petite question, avez-vous réussi à apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux ?

\- Est-ce si important ?

\- Il peut changer d'habits mais on change rarement la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Certes. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous aider sur cette question, il m'a semblé qu'il les avait clairs, mais je ne pourrai vous en dire plus.

\- Ne vous en faites pas vous nous avez déjà bien aidés. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer l'emplacement du manoir ?

\- Oui !

Retour dans la calèche. Le trajet va-t-il se passer, encore, dans les mêmes conditions ? Je n'espère pas, c'est pesant à la fin !

\- Claude, j'ai faim.

\- Voulez-vous un encas ?

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas, je propose que nous fassions une pause afin de vous restaurer.

Du coup, nous nous arrêtons sur les bords de route et les deux majordomes sortent chacun un panier duquel ils tirent une nappe, des couverts et de quoi largement nous satisfaire. Cette petite pause fait du bien à tout le monde j'ai l'impression même si, comme d'habitude depuis ce matin, elle se passe dans le plus grand des silences.

Lorsque nous remontons encore une fois dans la calèche je m'endors sur Sébastian pour une sieste bien méritée alors que je vois Aloïs faire de même sur Claude. Quelle image nous donnons au monde !

Effectivement ce manoir est bien en ruine ! Plus qu'en ruine même ! Il n'en reste plus que des débris ! Enfin presque. Une partie du manoir tient encore debout par miracle et semble habitée. Lorsque nous essayons de nous approcher clandestinement une sorte de mur nous retient tous les quatre.

Décidant que nous ne sommes pas venus jusque-là pour rien, je vais sonner à la cloche du portail pour faire connaître notre présence.

C'est la réplique exacte des descriptions faites qui nous ouvre. Et il a les yeux jaunes ! Ce qui veut dire…

\- Ah mes très chers amis les démons et leurs maîtres ! Comme je suis ravi de vous voir !

\- Plaisir non partagé Shinigami !

\- Que venez-vous faire chez moi ?

\- Nous avons quelques questions à te poser.

\- Rentrez chez vous. Je ne vous dirai rien.

\- Comment tu peux enlever des nourrissons à leurs parents ! Les torturer puis les renvoyer entiers ou non dans une boîte à chaussure ! C'est horrible ! Nous allons te faire payer pour cela !

\- Mais très cher Comte Trancy, pour me faire payer, encore faut-il que vous réussissiez à m'attraper…

Ça ce n'est pas bon pour nous… Il se retourne dos à nous et j'entends un gros bruit avant qu'il nous fasse de nouveau face avec… c'est quoi ça !

\- Ceci très chers amis est un aspirateur. Un objet qui m'est très utile puisque vous n'en connaissez pas l'utilité.

Il courre alors vers nous son objet en avant et le dirige au-devant d'Aloïs qui avance alors à son tour, bien qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces. Alors c'est ça. Ce truc va nous aspirer jusqu'au dernier ? Non mais et puis quoi encore !

Je me rapproche de Sébastian qui me met derrière lui et récupère Aloïs in extremis avec l'aide de Claude. Tous les deux derrière les majordomes, nous regardons un simulacre de combat s'entamer. Combat inégale puisque des couteaux et fourchettes contre un… aspirateur, ce n'est pas très efficace.

Au final, après un regard entre les deux majordomes, chacun nous prend par la main puis dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible pour échapper à ce Shinigami trop puissant pour nous. Nous reviendrons, très cher, ne t'en fais pas… !

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous arrivez à suivre ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Éxoelediela

 _Comme d'habitude, je remercie Resiliency6 pour son travail de correction extraordinaire !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _ **Manon :** ouf ! Heureusement tu nous pardonnes ! Oui tu as en partie raison, il te manque un élément mais tu ne l'as pas encore...  
_

 _ **Whues :** Ouiiiii ! On voulait faire en sorte que vous en appreniez un peu à chaque chapitre, tous les éléments sont importants mais tout se relie seulement à la fin._

\- Claude pas ici on pourrait nous voir ! Non ne… Oooh !

Finalement nous avons fui le combat contre l'auteur des enlèvements. Pour le moment il est trop puissant pour nous pour l'affronter ainsi. Donc Claude m'a emmené en sécurité loin du combat et Sébastian s'est occupé de l'autre.

Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il continue mais… c'est tellement bon et ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés comme ça tous les deux !

\- Laissez-moi faire, Comte.

\- Mais ils sont tous près !

\- À vous de ne pas faire de bruit dans ce cas.

Dans ses manières, dans ses façons d'agir avec moi, dans ses paroles envers moi, dans sa façon de parler, tout me rappelle que ce n'est pas le même. Que ce n'est pas avec lui que je devrai être en train de faire ça mais avec Sébastian qui est officiellement mon amant. Mais plusieurs choses dans son attitude m'ont attirées, m'ont fait me questionner sur la vraie raison de ma haine à son encontre.

Oui, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, amant et maître de Sébastian Michaelis et je suis également l'amant de Claude Faustus. Et croyez-moi c'est un vrai bonheur ! Là où Sébastian doit obéir à chacun de mes ordres à partir du moment où je les formules ainsi, Claude est en mesure de les refuser et d'obéir à lui seul.

Ainsi, alors que je le lui ai expressément interdit, il vient de me retourner contre le mur et de défaire son pantalon et le mien. Il introduit directement le premier doigt en moi, sans que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque je sens qu'il compte ne rien faire tant que je n'ai pas fait ou dit quoique ce soit je grogne de mécontentement et le presse de commencer.

Souriant contre mon épaule il bouge enfin son doigt auquel s'ajoute rapidement un deuxième puis un dernier. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je commence à gémir bruyamment et, craignant que je n'alerte nos compagnons de quête, il me plaque durement une main contre la bouche pour étouffer mes cris.

Il fait bouger ses doigts en moi de plus en plus vite. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de hurler sous les sensations qu'il me procure. Il me fait tant de bien… Je ne peux plus me retenir… Je vais… Je pousse un cri de jouissance au moment où…

\- Comment vous sentez-vous très cher ?

\- Arrête de parler et… Oh ! Continue Sébastian ! T'arrêtes pas !

Comment ose-t-il rire de moi ! Alors que j'allais le réprimander très sérieusement, il prend mon sexe profondément dans sa bouche, titillant le bout avec sa langue. Ne devant pas faire de bruit pour alerter personne je mets moi-même ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer tous les sons sortant de ma bouche.

Il commence un va-et-vient rapide et je gémis lorsque je le sens accélérer encore. Comment fait-il pour être aussi doué ?! Je le sens partout, ses mains qui se baladent librement sous ma chemise, ses lèvres qui enferment ma verge dans sa bouche et sa langue qui me caresse sensuellement sur toute la longueur.

\- Sébastian… je… je vais…

\- Allez-y.

Je vais me vider dans sa bouche… Et le connaissant, il va tout avaler. Sans en perdre une miette. Rien que de penser à ça et d'avoir les images devant les yeux pendant qu'il me suce avec encore plus de vigueur, je jouis bruyamment.

Avant même que je n'ai le temps de me rhabiller comme il faut je me sens poussé contre le mur par un des bras de Claude pendant qu'il fait barrage de son corps pour me protéger de je-ne-sais-quoi.

\- C'est risible Ciel ! Alors comme ça ton majordome ne te suffit plus ? Enfin, je suis très heureux de t'avoir vu dans cette situation. C'était… comique ! Maintenant j'aimerais bien te voir souffrir un peu. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui de cette façon Shinigami !

\- Mais je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton autorisation Démon !

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?!

\- Je viens vous régler votre compte afin de pouvoir continuer ce pourquoi je suis là.

\- Et pourquoi t'es là Shinigami ?

\- C'est pas vos histoires. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que je vais m'occuper de votre cas avant d'aller me charger des deux autres.

\- T'es sûr de pouvoir nous tuer ? Je te rappelle que nous les démons somment immortels.

\- Pas tant que ça… Et puis vous peut-être mais pas vos accompagnateurs et maîtres.

À ces mots, il nous charge avec son aspirateur et s'abat sur le bras de Claude qui essaye de me protéger. Je ne sais pas si il est aussi fort que Sébastian quand il s'agit de combattre mais je le pense capable de me protéger.

Lorsque je me sens partir violemment vers l'aspirateur Claude m'attrape par le bras, me jette doucement à terre et saute de toit en toit en poursuivant le Shinigami. Perdu et contraint de rester à terre pour ma protection je regarde le spectacle magnifique de beauté qu'ils offrent tous les deux. Le combat est dur, les coups mortels mais le résultat est spectaculaire.

Chaque geste est précis, lancé et fait pour toucher la cible. Chaque réplique que j'arrive à entendre est faite pour mettre en colère l'adversaire afin qu'il commette l'erreur qui lui sera fatale. Chacun a été touché au moins une fois mais aucun des deux ne montre de signe de faiblesse. Ils continuent sans faillir, engagés dans leur combat, rivalisant de grâce, de rapidité et de puissance.

Regardant toujours le combat qui se déroule sous mes yeux admiratifs je n'entends pas les souffles qui se rapprochent de moi. Je sursaute lorsque, pris par surprise, j'entends Aloïs me parler d'une voix condescendante alors que j'aperçois Sébastian, mon Sébastian, s'élancer à cœur perdu dans la bataille qui fait rage sur les toits du village.

\- Deux contre un, c'est de l'acharnement.

\- Oui peut-être mais au moins ils ont une chance d'y arriver ainsi et de punir, enfin, l'auteur des crimes.

\- Ce que tu es vil cher Comte !

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça Aloïs ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité très cher !

\- …

Un bruit sourd nous fait nous retourner en même temps, coupant notre discussion par la même occasion. Un rire ce fait entendre. Cette voix... Elle me rappelle quelqu'un... Non pas lui... Un homme avec une longue chevelure rouge et un manteau lui arrivant au bas des chevilles apparaît alors devant nous. Une scie électrique à la main il se tient quelques secondes dans une position qu'il doit juger aguichante et classe en nous regardant d'un air hautaine. Grell. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, pour mon plus grand désarroi.

\- Que vient-il faire ici encore celui-là !

A peine le temps de me poser la question qu'un cri retentit.

"-SEBAS-CHAAAN"

Il se met alors à bondir jusqu'à atteindre mon majordome et lui saute littéralement dessus en essayant de l'embrasser. Non mais quel toupet ! Il ne voit donc pas qu'il est en plein combat ?!

Évidemment, gêné par Grell, Sébastian est contraint de s'arrêter en plein combat, sous le regard ahuri de son adversaire.

Le Shinigami qui était en train de combattre mon majordome et Claude se met alors à rire violemment et de façon hystérique devant cette scène grotesque.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous êtes occupés. Je vous laisse entre vous les amoureux, il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence !

Et dès sa phrase terminée il se volatilise. On avait enfin réussi à l'attraper et voilà qu'il nous file entre les doigts ?! Je hais les Shinigami !

\- T'es fier de toi Grell ?! Notre suspect s'est échappé par ta faute !

\- Je passais par là et j'ai cru entendre mon Séba-chan adoré, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de sa voix si envoûtante et délicieuse !

La façon qu'il a de dire ça en se trémoussant me donne la chair de poule de dégoût et la façon dont il parle de Mon Sébastian me donne une envie de meurtre ! Mais je vais me servir de sa présence non désirée à mon avantage.

\- Bon puisque que tu es là tu vas nous aider ! Tu connais le Shinigami qui vient de partir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je connais tous les Shinigami ! "

\- Tu peux nous donner des informations ? En contrepartie, je te laisserai deux heures entières avec Sébastian…

-Jeune Maît...

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII très bien je vais tout vous dire, pour toi Séba-chou ! Mais je suis surpris que vous ne le connaissiez pas...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est complice dans un crime que vous avez déjà du élucidé !

C...Comment ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! On aurait pu échouer à remplir entièrement une mission ? Il restait un coupable dans une affaire précédente ?!

\- Dis-nous tout Grell !

\- D'accord, mais je veux une heure de plus avec Séba-chan !

\- Tout ce que tu veux si tu nous dis absolument tout ce que tu sais !

\- Dans ce cas… Son nom est Gim Nishia. C'est un des Shinigami les plus puissants et son aspirateur est une véritable horreur pour ceux qui sont accrochés à la vie. Si je dis que vous devez le connaître c'est parce que vous avez résolu une enquête il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça dans laquelle il était directement impliqué. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas lui l'actionnaire, mais il était celui qui tirait les ficelles de la marionnette.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien… Sébastian ?

\- À moi non plus Jeune Maître.

\- Grell dis-nous de quelle enquête il s'agit ! Et dépêche-toi qu'on puisse le rattraper !

\- Oh mais de toute façon même si je vous dis depuis quand et pour quelle raison vous devriez le connaitre, vous n'arriverez pas à le rattraper. Croyez-moi si vous avez réussi à l'atteindre aujourd'hui ce n'est dû qu'au fait qu'il était occupé avec les enfants. Sinon cet homme est insaisissable. Vous n'arriverez pas à le retrouver, et puis on ne peut pas attraper une ombre.

\- Si quand il est occupé il devient moins concentré alors nous trouverons une solution pour l'occuper ! Quitte à ce que je doive servir d'appât pour l'attraper ! Dis-nous Grell !

\- Hmm je ne sais pas Comte… Qu'aurai-je en échange ?

\- Dis donc Grell ne penses-tu pas que tu abuses ? Tu as déjà gagné trois heures avec moi ! N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Non ! Je veux passer toute ma vie dans tes bras mon Séba-chan ! Toutes les minutes de toutes les heures de tous les jours de toutes les semaines et de tous les…

\- Oui oui, ça va on a compris Shinigami. Je vais faire court. J'aime pas les négociations. Alors soit tu nous dis ce que tu sais soit on annule les trois heures que tu devras normalement passer en compagnie de Sébastian.

\- Aloïs ce n'est pas nécessairement la bonne méthode avec lui…

\- Alors si c'est comme ça je ne dis plus rien !

\- Génial… Merci blondinet tu nous as bien aidés sur ce coup-là…

\- …

\- Grell j'ai un marché à te proposer. Nous ne pouvons pas annuler les trois heures que tu as gagnées puisque c'était en toute légalité, néanmoins je peux augmenter le prix. À une condition !

\- Laquelle Comte ?

\- Tu nous dis absolument tout ce que tu sais. Et je ne te dirai pas le prix que j'ai en tête du moment que tu ne nous auras pas tout dit.

\- Mais comment sauras-tu que je t'ai tout dit, Ciel ?

\- Je n'ai besoin que de quelques informations capitales, le reste ne sera que bénéfique à notre enquête et à son arrestation. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- … Cela demande réflexion en effet…

\- Tu as une minute montre en main. Pas plus.

Pendant qu'il réfléchit intensément, dans les limites de ce qu'il est capable de faire bien sûr, je me rapproche de mon majordome pour lui adresser quelques mots. Vu la grimace déplaisante qu'il arbore j'imagine que ce que j'ai promis à Grell ne lui plaît pas. Le pauvre, s'il savait… Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Aloïs qui rejoint également son majordome. On est tous les deux un peu isolés. Je vais pouvoir lui dire ce que j'ai envisagé.

\- Jeune Maître, vous n'êtes pas sérieux avec lui, pas vrai ?

\- Si, au contraire, mais il n'a pas tout saisi. Je ne lui ai promis que trois heures avec toi.

\- C'est déjà bien trop !

\- Certes, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, mais je n'ai pas promis que vous serez seuls tous les deux… Je serai là. Et peut-être quelques autres personnes également. Dans tous les cas, tu ne seras à aucun moment, et je dis bien aucun, seul avec ce psychopathe tordu ! En revanche…

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire… ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Pour le faire parler, je lui ai promis un autre prix…

\- Lequel ?

\- Je vais lui permettre de te prendre dans ses bras… et tu vas le porter comme tu me portes moi. Mais je ne veux aucunes mains baladeuses !

\- … Si c'est la seule façon d'obtenir les informations et que c'est votre souhait.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas ! Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il parle ! Et si je vois tes mains ou les siennes à un endroit inapproprié, je…

\- Voyons Jeune Maître vous savez bien qu'il n'y a que sur vous que mes mains sont baladeuses…

Je sens mes joues se colorer à l'idée de ses mains fraîches se balader sur mon corps brûlant. Elles passeraient sous ma chemise, caresseraient chaque partie de mon torse et…

\- C'est d'accord, Ciel.

Ah que je le hais ! J'entends Sébastian rire discrètement derrière moi et je lui jette un regard noir avant de me retourner vers le Shinigami que j'exècre de plus en plus. Bientôt je vais finir par plus pouvoir le voir en peinture celui-là !

\- Alors dis-nous tout Grell et commence maintenant !

\- D'abord je veux savoir ce que sera mon prix.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Tu ne le sauras que lorsque tu nous auras tout dit et je serai inflexible sur cette décision !

\- Grell.

\- Séba-chan ?

\- Si je te dis que ce qu'il a en tête va te plaire encore plus que les trois heures que tu vas avoir le droit de passer en ma compagnie ?

\- Vrai ?!

\- Oh oui crois-moi. Fais-moi confiance et dis-nous ce que tu sais à propos de ce Gim Nishia.

Avec les mots de Sébastian, je vois l'idiot de Shinigami gesticuler et se tordre dans tous les sens avec des yeux larmoyants de joie et de… désir ?!

\- Je vais tout vous dire ! Alors… Vous savez déjà son nom, vous savez aussi qu'il est puissant et qu'il a un aspirateur très dangereux comme arme… Que puis-je vous dire de plus ?

\- La raison de sa présence ici ? Pour quel motif on devrait déjà le connaître ? Pourquoi il s'attaque à des enfants de moins d'un an ? Pourquoi il les rend à ses parents dans cet état ? Et pourquoi il nous en veut ? Pourquoi il veut notre mort ? Ce ne sont que des exemples bien entendu…

\- Oui évidemment, cher Comte, bien sûr… Alors… je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici. Mais je sais qu'il est parti parce qu'il a désobéi au code des Shinigami. En revanche, il faudrait en demander la véritable raison au patron. Saviez-vous que les nouveau-nés sont les plus purs des enfants ? Ils n'ont pas encore assimilé toutes les nuances de désespoir, de vanité, de cupidité, de douleur, de malveillance que recèle votre bas monde. À cet âge-là, ils sont aussi purs que les licornes qui existent dans vos contes.

\- Quel est le rapport entre la pureté de ces enfants et les crimes de cette chose ?

\- La puissance, cher Comte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En plus, il faut que je te fasse un dessin ! Tu es long à la détente Ciel ! Chaque Shinigami tire sa puissance de l'objet magique qui lui sert d'arme. Mais pour nous, comme pour les démons qui vous servent de majordome, il est possible de tirer de la puissance d'une âme pure.

Tu dois le savoir comte, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je vois que tu le sais... Plus l'âme est pure plus la puissance acquise par le démon ou Shinigami sera grande. À part quelques exceptions, dont tu fais partie Comte, les âmes au-delà de la première année de vie ne sont plus pures. La faute à ce monde qui les condamne et les noircies.

Donc, la seule façon d'obtenir plus de puissance et de pouvoir avec les âmes pures est de piocher dans les nouveaux nés. Comprends-tu, Comte ?

\- Et avec les neuf nouveaux nés qu'il a tués, quelle puissance a-t-il acquise ?

\- Il est presque devenu trop puissant pour vous à présent. Mais ça je crois que l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et pourquoi dis-tu que nous devrions le connaître ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vu et son nom ne nous dit strictement rien !

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Comte. Vous l'avez rencontré au cours d'une enquête. Pas lui directement, mais il tirait toutes les ficelles du jeu dont vous étiez la cible, Comte...

 _Alors alors alors ?! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Éxoelediela

 _Merci à notre correctrice qui fait un travail formidable : **Resiliency6** !  
_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _ **Whues :** Haha c'est sûr que découvrir un chapitre à la sortie d'un bac blanc c'est sympa ! J'espère que ça t'as remonté le moral ! Oui ce chapitre est très important et bien rempli, t'as réussi à tout suivre quand même à ce que je vois. Contente que ça t'ai plu malgré la complexité de la chose ! Comme pour les autres, il y aura à peu près 6 chapitres et après on fera la dernière partie de l'opus. Ensuite... On verra !_

 _Manon : Oui voilà ! C'est exactement ça ! Ils s'échangent tous !_

 _ **Petit rappel…**_

 _\- Et pourquoi dis-tu que nous devrions le connaître ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vu et son nom ne nous dit strictement rien !_

 _\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Comte. Vous l'avez rencontré au cours d'une enquête. Pas lui directement, mais il tirait toutes les ficelles du jeu dont vous étiez la cible, Comte…_

 _ **Commençons !**_

\- Mais au cours de quelle enquête ? De quoi tu nous parle, Shinigami ?

\- Réfléchissez un peu Comte, je ne vais pas tout vous dire quand même ! Vous êtes censés être les meilleurs chiens de la Reine non ? Alors que pensez-vous ?

\- Si on te pose la question c'est qu'on ne sait pas ! Espèce de…

\- Aloïs !

\- …

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu nous aiguiller un minimum ?

\- … C'est par rapport à une enquête pour laquelle tu t'es révélé être la principale cible Comte, je viens de te le dire. Voyons réfléchis, quelles enquêtes as-tu fais récemment et pour lesquelles tu étais complètement et irrémédiablement la cible ? Il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien plus que tu ne le penses Shinigami… Un vrai aimant à problèmes !

\- Oh ça va Sébastian ! Je suis pas si horrible que ça quand même !

\- …

\- Je vois… Bon la première enquête qui me vient à l'esprit est celle que l'on a résolue il n'y a vraiment pas longtemps. Avec le marchand de poupées.

\- Ah oui l'une d'elles a voulu te tuer dans ton sommeil ! J'en avais entendu parler ! Et j'ai adoré imaginer la scène !

\- Aloïs…

\- Oui Ciel ? Bien bien ! Si on ne peut même plus rire maintenant…

\- Pas de ça non.

\- Merci Sébastian. Est-ce de cette enquête dont tu parles ?

\- Je crois, mais il va falloir que tu précises Comte, je ne connais pas tous les détails croustillants.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu en sais bien plus que ce que tu dis. Mais soit, je vais te faire un bref topo de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette enquête.

Le temps était très vite passé pendant que je racontais brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette enquête. À plusieurs reprises, c'est Sébastian qui en a repris les explications pour ajouter quelques précisions. Par ailleurs, de nombreuses fois, j'ai entendu Aloïs ricaner de nos mésaventures. Mais je le lui ferai regretter très prochainement…

\- Je comprends mieux effectivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mieux Grell ?

\- Rien, rien.

\- Si tu le dis. Est-ce de cette enquête dont tu nous parlais ?

\- Oui. Le Shinigami que vous venez de rencontrer a bien un lien dans votre enquête. C'est bien lui qui a organisé tout ceci, néanmoins je vous laisse trouver la raison de ses actes, je ne vais tout de même pas tout vous révéler en un seul jour. Je peux passer mes heures avec mon Séba-chan maintenant ?

\- Oui. Nous y allons, viens Grell j'ai quelques courses à faire.

\- Quoi ?! Une minute ! Je devais passer trois heures uniquement avec Séba-chan !

\- Non. Je t'ai promis trois heures avec lui mais pas uniquement avec lui. Rien de tel n'était prévu dans le contrat que nous avons passé.

\- Je te hais Phantomhive ! Séba-chan, dis quelque chose !

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je dois obéir aux ordres qu'il donne. C'est prévu dans le contrat.

\- Dans ce cas, mon Séba-chan profitons de ces trois heures ensemble !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres face au regard noir que me lance mon majordome je commence à avancer vers la calèche afin de rentrer pour faire les quelques courses que j'ai en tête. Et la liste est longue ! Pauvre Grell, il ne va pas en profiter de ces trois heures !

Le trajet de retour jusqu'au manoir d'Aloïs se fait dans un silence religieux. Personne ne dit un mot, plongé dans ses pensées plus ou moins joyeuses. On le dépose devant sa porte d'entrée avec Claude et on repart pour Londres afin de commencer les festivités. Dès qu'on pose le pied à terre, je prends les commandes de la balade et les emmène dans le magasin où nous avions rencontré le marchand de poupées.

\- Bonjour Messieurs que puis-je faire pour… Vous ! Sortez de chez moi ! Sortez ! Dehors ! Je ne vous pas vous voir ! Vous…

\- Ça va ça va on a compris marchand. Mais avoue que tu as bien mérité la sentence que je t'avais infligée !

\- Je ne…

\- Suffit Sébastian ! Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé nous voulons des renseignements.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire ce que le petit te demande marchand, tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que son majordome est capable de te faire s'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent…

\- Je… je… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Qui t'as donné l'idée de me tuer ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me tuer ? Qui t'as aidé pour créer tes poupées ? Qui t'as donné toutes les idées et les moyens de parvenir à faire tout ça ?

\- C'était…

\- Réponds !

\- Oui ! Je… c'est un homme qui était très grand, il ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait, mais il m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas totalement normal et qu'il pouvait m'aider à me venger de vous.

\- Vous venger de quoi ?

\- À cause de vous le petit magasin de jouets que je tenais avec ma femme a dû fermer parce que vous avez envahi le marché des jeux pour enfants. Puis, elle est tombée très malade et à cause de vous, parce que je n'avais plus de magasin et donc plus de revenus, je n'ai pas pu la sauver ! C'est entièrement de votre faute ! Ma femme est morte à cause de vous !

\- Oui pas la peine de crier j'ai compris, Monsieur le vengeur. Néanmoins ça ne m'explique pas tout. Ne pouviez-vous pas faire comme tout le monde et me traîner en justice ? Ou vous lancer dans une mission suicide pour essayer de me tuer comme j'ai tué votre défunte femme ?

\- Vous ne le méritiez pas. Vous méritiez de souffrir comme elle a souffert de sa maladie.

\- Je méritais ?

\- Ma foi, je crois que je peux abandonner toute idée de vengeance vu ce qu'il s'est passé la première et dernière fois.

\- C'est évident. Et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si nécessaire soyez-en certain.

\- Je le sais.

\- Revenons-en à nos moutons voulez-vous ? Très bien, je sais pourquoi vous vouliez me tuer mais comment cet homme vous a-t-il convaincu qu'il pouvait vous être utile ?

\- Il m'a montré ce qu'il pouvait faire de mes poupées et j'ai tout de suite vu l'intérêt que je pouvais y trouver.

\- Et lui quel intérêt avait-il à vous aider ?

\- Votre mort.

\- Je vois. Encore un qui veux me voir tué.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a parlé d'une tante… Mais il baragouinait dans sa barbe inexistante et je n'ai pas tout compris. Quasiment rien compris même en fait.

\- Une tante ? Serait-ce…

\- Non, Jeune Maître, cela n'est pas possible. Elle a été tuée par cet homme souvenez-vous. Inutile de te cacher Grell ! Espèce de lâche !

\- Je ne me cache pas. Je m'enfuis afin de ne pas être touché par le courroux, la tristesse et le désarroi de ton maître. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tous ses sentiments m'écœurent, je n'y peux rien ! Seuls les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont véritables et utiles mon Séba-chan !

\- Tu me dégoûtes, Grell. Bon j'ai ce que je voulais. Partons.

\- Déjà Monsieur ?

\- Oui Sébastian. J'ai d'autres plans en tête pour cette journée.

\- Vas-tu l'obliger à te suivre toute la journée, Comte ?

\- Bien sûr, Grell. Après tout mon majordome se doit d'être à mes côtés lorsque je sors.

Souriant narquoisement vers lui je me retourne vers mon majordome afin qu'il m'ouvre la porte. Je me glisse à l'extérieur et me dirige vers une boutique afin de faire réparer ma canne qui s'est abîmée pendant le combat. Je la laisse à l'artisan qui me certifie qu'elle sera comme neuve dans moins d'une heure.

Juste le temps.

\- Sébastian, j'ai faim.

\- Oh oui moi aussi j'ai faim Séba-chan !

\- Il y a un glacier chocolatier non loin Jeune Maître, peut-être pourrions-nous y passer ?

\- Excellente idée ! Allons-y !

Tout content à l'idée d'avoir une glace et une part de fondant au chocolat avec peut-être un supplément de crème anglaise, je me dirige à grands pas vers la boutique. Aux cris que pousse Grell, je comprends très vite que Sébastian a décidé de l'ignorer superbement, ce qui, a priori, a le don d'énerver le Shinigami plus que de raison. Quel délice !

\- Que voulez-vous manger, Jeune Maître ?

\- Fondant au chocolat, glace vanille et pistache, crème anglaise et chantilly.

\- Et moi c'est toi que je veux Séba-chan !

\- Je vais vous chercher ça.

Je ris à gorge déployée lorsque je vois la tête de Grell quand Sébastian ne le regarde pas à la phrase énoncée. J'aime tellement l'énerver et le faire tourner en bourrique ! Après tout, il a assassiné ma tante. Une petite vengeance au quotidien ne peut pas lui faire de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Bon il s'est perdu Sébastian ! Sébastian ! T'es passé où ?! Grell commence à être sérieusement pesant là. Il n'arrête pas de parler de choses inutiles, me posant des questions sur mon majordome, croyant sérieusement que je vais y répondre pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Grell, tu veux pas en plus que je te donne tous les renseignements sur lui, non ? Ne préfères-tu pas les chercher et les trouver par toi-même ? Ne serait-ce pas plus amusant et plus distrayant ?

\- Pour qui ça le sera, Comte ? Toi qui rigoleras comme un damné dans ton coin, ou pour moi qui me fera rabrouer ou ignorer superbement ?

\- Pour moi bien sûr !

Après tout, de toi je m'en moque comme de ma première chaussette Shinigami. Tiens à propos de premier… J'ai déjà vu le Shinigami de ce matin quelque part… Mais où…

\- Voici Jeune Maître.

\- Il n'y a pas de chantilly là-dessus !

\- Ils n'en ont plus pour le moment.

\- Alors investis les cuisines et fais-moi de la chantilly !

\- Yes, My Lord.

Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Pas de chantilly ? Sur un fondant au chocolat accompagné de boules de glace ? C'est un sacrilège ! Que dis-je, un blasphème !

\- C'est mieux ainsi Sébastian.

C'est troublant. Très troublant. J'ai l'habitude que Sébastian me voit manger mais pas que Grell le voit aussi ! Mon goûter est un pur délice. Et sentir la douceur de la crème sur ma langue commence à me faire avoir des idées déplacées en ces lieux peuplés de gens innocents et chastes. Un Sébastian à la chantilly… Quel pur délice ! Quel bonheur cela doit être !

Je secoue la tête afin de ne plus y penser et me recentre sur mon goûter. De la façon la plus chaste et la plus catholique possible. Je ne vais quand même pas me transformer en jouvencelle en manque d'amour quand même !

Une fois la glace terminée, Sébastian m'emporte vers les toilettes afin de me nettoyer la bouche. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la petite pièce, une fois la porte fermée à double tour, il me pousse contre le mur et m'embrasse sauvagement, goûtant le sucré de ma bouche par la même occasion. Très vite, je m'abandonne dans ses bras et il me porte plus que je ne tiens sur mes jambes qui se dérobent.

J'avais presque oublié cette sensation depuis hier. Claude n'embrasse pas de la même manière. C'est plus doux, comme s'il avait peur de me briser ou de me blesser. Sébastian n'hésites pas. Il sait que j'aime quand il prend le contrôle et me transforme en une masse gémissante. C'est tellement bon !

\- Nous devons y retourner My Lord.

\- Encore un peu Sébastian… Encore…

\- Yes, My Lord.

Obéissant de bonne volonté à mon ordre difficilement dissimulé, il passe ses mains sous ma chemise pour me toucher de la meilleure des façons. Il a beau m'embrasser sauvagement, quand il n'est pas pressé ses caresses sont aussi douces que la plus pure des soies. C'est… divin…

Je sais qu'il n'ira pas jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Alors je profite de ce qu'il me donne pleinement et jusqu'au bout. Lorsque je commence sérieusement à croire que finalement on pourrait peut-être faire l'amour là tout de suite, il m'embrasse une dernière et avant de se reculer et me murmure au creux de l'oreille d'une voix extrêmement basse et séduisante.

\- Ce soir je serai tout à vous My Lord.

Comment dire non à cette voix si sensuelle ? Comment renoncer à ces caresses si délicates et appuyées ? Comment nier l'effet de ses baisers ? Ce soir Sébastian, je vais donner congé à nos majordomes afin que seul le manoir puisse nous entendre crier de plaisir. Ce soir Sébastian, je te ferai connaître mille fois la petite mort de l'orgasme.

Quand on est sortis, Grell nous attendait à la table en fixant dangereusement la porte des toilettes. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me percer la poitrine à mains nues pour arracher mon cœur quand il a compris la raison de mon visage rosé. Mais sous le regard assassin de Sébastian qui s'était collé à moi, il n'a rien fait, rien dit.

En revanche, maintenant il a encore augmenté ses avances d'un cran envers Sébastian. Le pauvre. Je savais même pas que c'était possible d'être aussi entêté ! Il est complètement collé à mon majordome, sans qu'il puisse avoir l'espoir de s'en détacher, et lui susurre des mots « doux » qui doivent sonner comme une insulte pour Sébastian. Lui qui est habitué à ma douceur, mes ordres, mes rougissements, ma timidité, ma pudeur, ma mauvaise humeur, ça doit le changer d'avoir des avances de la part de ce Shinigami tentateur et dépravé.

Enfin. Nous avons récupéré ma canne, comme neuve, et à présent je me balade un peu dans les rues de Londres que je ne connais plus aussi bien que ça finalement. Il y a toujours ces jeunes enfants qui cherchent à récupérer de l'argent sans se salir les mains dans le travail, ces marchands qui attirent la clientèle par des panneaux de bois immenses, ces jolies dames avec leurs belles robes et leurs ombrelles, ces gentlemen qui leur tiennent la porte gentiment. Tout ça change selon les époques de l'année, les couleurs, les tenues, les boutiques, les marchands, les panneaux, les enfants grandissent. Tout change. Sauf moi.

\- Sébastian cette boutique te dit-elle quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Alors allons-y ! Ça doit en être une nouvelle !

Une jolie boutique avec une vitrine pleine de couleurs et des rideaux pourpres dans le fond pour mettre en valeur les objets exposés. Sauf qu'il n'y en a aucun.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, que puis-je pour votre plaisir ?

\- Nous visitons simplement le magasin.

\- Alors je vous laisse faire Messieurs, à la moindre question ou le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas !

Je m'avance doucement dans les allées, suivi de Sébastian qui se coltine un Grell transformé en sangsue. Incroyable cet homme comme il est collant ! Au début, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que je voyais, c'était des tissus, des pantalons, des chemises, un ou deux fouets, un masque pour dormir dans le noir le plus total, des rouleaux de corde, enfin tout ce qu'il faut dans une boutique de bric-à-brac. Sauf que maintenant le registre a un peu changé.

À présent ce que je rencontre c'est des menottes, des caleçons troués, des fouets, des chaînes des… C'est un… !

\- Ceci, Jeune Maître est un godemichet. Chez les femmes il remplace le sexe d'un homme absent depuis trop longtemps. Chez les hommes, ma foi c'est la même chose mais il ne va pas au même endroit.

En disant cela, il met sa main sur mes fesses en une caresse appuyée et imite la pénétration avec deux de ses doigts. Je me sens frémir et m'entends gémir pendant que j'imagine son sourire. Il continue son petit manège alors qu'il plonge sa tête dans mon cou pour me mordre doucement la peau sensible du cou avant de la lécher pour apaiser la douleur minime. Je gémis plus fort et il pose une main sur ma bouche afin que personne ne m'entende.

Ce petit jeu dure quelques minutes qui me paraissent bien trop courtes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi pour revenir un instant plus tard et presser quelque chose de bien plus gros contre mon intimité enfermée dans mon pantalon.

\- C'est un godemichet de la même taille que mon sexe que vous aimez tant. Ainsi vous ne serez pas en manque lorsque je ne serai pas là. Je m'en voudrai.

\- Tu as… l'intention… de… de partir… ?

\- Non, Jeune Maître mais les missions s'éternisent parfois sur deux jours selon ce que vous me demandez. Avec ceci, je vous manquerai moins.

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je me tourne vers lui pendant qu'il continue de chercher à m'enfoncer son jouet. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse pour lui faire passer tout le désir et le plaisir que j'éprouve à ce moment précis, à l'entente de ses paroles, et à la sensation que me procure cet objet.

\- J'en déduis que nous le prenons.

Et comment ! Il me l'enfonce une dernière fois avant de le retirer et de défroisser mes affaires afin que j'apparaisse de façon convenable face au vendeur et aux possibles visiteurs. Je me dirige donc vers la caisse, prenant le chemin le plus long, pendant que Sébastian remplit un petit panier de choses toutes plus inquiétantes et excitantes que les autres.

Lorsque nous sortons, Grell a disparu, alors que les trois heures ne sont pas totalement écoulées, et d'un commun accord nous décidons de retourner au manoir. J'ai une promesse à lui faire tenir.

Dès que nous arrivons je descends voir les majordomes en cuisine pour leur dire de prendre leur soirée et leur journée de demain et je remonte aussitôt dans ma chambre pour attendre Sébastian qui, le connaissant, ne devrait par tarder à me rejoindre.

 _On adoré écrire ce chapitre et du coup, on espère qu'il vous au plu aussi ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Éxoelediela

Pour la dernière fois sur cette fiction, je remercie **Resiliency6** pour sa correction haute en couleur et en détails !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Whues :** Bon... à priori notre chapitre t'as plu ! C'est génial de voit autant d'enthousiasme chez nos lecteurs !

 **Manon :** Haha oui c'était la surprise du siècle ! L'idée s'était imposée de façon... instantanée ! Aaah ... Mystère !

J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Dès que Sébastian est entré dans ma chambre je lui ai sauté dessus afin de lui faire comprendre que je l'attendais et que je n'avais pas la moindre intention de dormir pour le moment. Mais au final je pensais pas qu'il me prendrait et me ferait toutes ces choses ! Il a testé tous les objets qu'il m'a fait acheter dans ce magasin étrange. Je dis bien Tous.

Bon c'est moi qui ai utilisé le premier c'est vrai… Et c'est lui qui a essayé tous les autres ! Sur moi… Et j'ai pris un immense plaisir à m'abandonner dans ses bras… C'était délicieux… Même si du coup, à cause de cette nuit de pure débauche, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil et que je ne suis pas réveillé, ni en forme à cause de cette nuit blanche.

Je suis en face de mon bureau et j'essaie, en vain, d'écrire une lettre de réponse à un expéditeur anonyme qui me prévient que les ennuis vont bientôt commencer. Comme si j'en avais pas déjà assez ! J'essaie donc de lui répondre gentiment que c'est très aimable de sa part de vouloir m'avertir d'un danger potentiel mais que, non merci je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour prendre soin de moi, ayant déjà un majordome mère poule. Tiens à propos du loup…

\- Jeune Maître, que diriez-vous de continuer l'enquête ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je fais ?

\- … Non je ne crois pas.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire contre lui Sébastian ? Il est bien trop puissant pour nous pour le moment !

\- Il nous suffit d'utiliser ses propres armes contre lui My Lord.

\- Et comment ça ?

\- Approchez-vous.

Craintif, je m'approche doucement de lui, ne quittant pas une seule seconde les deux obsidiennes qui me regardent intensément. Une fois devant lui il me prend dans ses bras et amène sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille où il murmure son plan. Je n'en écoute pas la moitié… Il a une voix tellement… Tellement…

\- Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vois…

Il s'approche encore de moi, me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le bord du bureau puis m'y allonge tandis que je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'embrasse alors passionnément, me faisant frémir d'anticipation et de plaisir. Je sens tous mes sens s'électriser, tous les muscles de mon corps se réveiller un à un et je ferme les yeux pour savourer encore mieux cette langue qui me prodigue tant de plaisir.

Il interrompt le baiser pour que je puisse respirer et passe ses mains sous ma chemise afin de caresser mon ventre puis mes tétons qu'il torture de la plus douce des façons. Je gémis une première fois sous ses caresses expertes avant qu'il ne reprenne ma bouche pour un baiser sulfureux, plein du désir qu'il éprouve.

En plein dans le nuage de bonheur et de plaisir que ses mains jointes à son baiser me procure je ne le sens pas se reculer tout de suite. Mais je sens immédiatement le froid qui accompagne ma chemise lorsqu'elle se repose entièrement sur mon corps jusque-là recouvert par ses mains chaudes.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Nous avons une enquête à terminer.

\- Une enquête ? Mais tu…

\- Jeune Maître, nous ne devons pas faire attendre la Reine.

\- …

Énervé qu'il arrive à m'exciter aussi facilement et qu'il m'abandonne dans cet état, je me relève du bureau, le contourne, passe la porte et la claque avec colère. Avant de partir, je l'entends rigoler doucement derrière le battant que je viens de maltraiter. Traître !

La cloche de l'entrée résonne dans le manoir. Énervé, je décide d'aller moi-même accueillir l'inopportun afin de pouvoir passer ma colère sur lui. Peu importe son identité d'ailleurs !

\- Bien le bonjour, cher Comte. Où en es-tu de l'enquête ?

\- Nulle part Aloïs. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu aux nouvelles, cela ne se voit pas ?

\- Non.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

\- Non.

\- Allons Ciel, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières ?

\- Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps.

\- Ceci explique beaucoup de choses ! Aller laisse-moi passer Comte, il y a des choses dont je dois te faire part.

\- Si tu le dis.

Forcé, je m'écarte pour le laisser passer puis le guide jusqu'à mon bureau où je sais que Sébastian saura me trouver. Et puis de toute façon il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner. J'espère qu'il a prévu tout ce qu'il n'aime pas !

\- Alors, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre Aloïs ?

\- Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire que ton accueil laisse à désirer. Même pas un…

\- Passe directement aux informations Aloïs ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit et pendant que tu palabres, lui, il court toujours et tue peut-être encore plus de nouveau-nés ! Alors parle au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

\- Et bien Comte tu es énervé, on dirait ! Panne d'oreiller peut-être ?

\- Aloïs…

\- Bien, bien, bien ! Alors… J'ai entendu parler de l'enquête que tu as menée il n'y a pas longtemps sur le vendeur de poupées. Je suis donc allé lui rendre visite. Et je n'ai pas été aussi gentil que toi Comte. J'ai récupéré toutes les informations que je voulais, contre sa volonté. Je sais qu'il a travaillé sous les ordres de ce Shinigami. Je sais aussi qu'ils voulaient tous les deux te voir morts. Alors Comte, tu as du sang sur les mains ? Le savais-tu ? Enfin. Il m'a aussi dit que ça pouvait être lié à une tante. J'ai donc regardé ton arbre généalogique. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une tante Comte.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Faux. Elle est en vie.

\- Non. Je l'ai vue mourir devant mes yeux.

\- C'est faux Ciel. Elle est bien vivante.

\- Non, Aloïs. Je confirme que la tante de Ciel est bel et bien décédée devant ses yeux. Tuée par Grell.

\- Je vois. De toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation. Si c'était en lien avec elle, c'était par rapport à ce qu'elle faisait. Soit tuer des prostituées enceintes. Je ne sais pas en revanche pourquoi elle faisait cela.

\- C'est… elle le faisait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et que ces femmes voulaient se faire avorter. Elles voulaient tuer leurs bébés alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir.

\- Je vois. Question de vengeance donc. Enfin dans tous les cas le Shinigami de ce matin semble vouloir continuer son œuvre. Mais je ne comprends pas tout à fait tous les liens entre toutes les enquêtes.

\- Alors allons lui demander !

\- Jeune Maître êtes-vous bien sûr que…

\- Séba-chan !

\- Oh non pas lui…

Alors qu'on sortait sur le perron pour prendre la calèche en direction du repère du Shinigami de ce matin, Grell nous a littéralement sauté dessus. Enfin sur Sébastian surtout. Le pauvre…

\- Grell que fais-tu là ?

\- Si j'ai bien compté, il me reste une heure entière à passer avec mon Séba-chan adoré et je compte bien la passer uniquement avec lui !

\- Non. Tu es parti la dernière fois. Le contrat est annulé.

\- Une minute, Comte ! Le contrat comme tu dis ne stipulait en aucun cas que les trois heures devaient se faire en une seule fois. Il me reste une heure à passer avec lui, point. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai prévu un programme pour Séba-chan et moi. Viens mon Séba-chan, nous y allons !

\- Il n'ira nulle part. J'ai besoin de lui pour boucler l'enquête et tu sais très bien qu'il est obligé d'obéir à mes ordres.

\- Sauf que tu ne lui en as donné aucun.

\- Si. Son contrat avec moi stipule qu'il prendra mon âme une fois qu'il m'aura accordé ma vengeance. Or ma vengeance, je ne pourrais l'obtenir que lorsque j'aurais recueilli les informations nécessaires et cela passe par mon statut de Chien de Garde de la Reine. De plus, pour garder ce statut auprès de Sa Majesté je me dois de garantir sa sécurité ainsi que celle de son peuple et donc de résoudre tous les problèmes et enquêtes qu'elle me confie. La résolution de cette enquête fait donc partie intégrante du contrat posé entre Sébastian et moi. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à lui donner pour qu'il m'aide. Il doit le faire. C'est tout.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas je vous accompagne !

\- Attendez une seconde ! On va encore se coltiner ce bon à rien égocentrique et excentrique ?

\- Dis donc petit ! Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que vous avez eu vos informations alors je viens avec vous !

\- Tu viens avec nous soit, mais pourquoi es-tu parti il y a deux jours si tu voulais tant que ça passer trois heures avec mon majordome ?

\- Question d'obligations et d'honneur, Comte tu dois connaître ça quand même n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que je souhaite.

\- J'ai dû rendre des comptes à mes supérieurs sur ma disparition du circuit des lanternes cinématiques.

\- Depuis combien de temps avais-tu disparu de leur registre ?

\- Trois jours environ. Allez partons, il ne va pas nous attendre !

Pour une fois je suis relativement d'accord avec lui. Je monte donc dans la calèche pendant que Sébastian me tient la porte. Vient ensuite Aloïs qui s'installe en face de moi, puis Claude qui se met à côté de lui et Sébastian qui s'assied à mes côtés. Grell n'a plus de place.

\- Et moi alors ?!

\- Toi c'est dehors avec le cocher !

Il n'a pas l'air content. Pas du tout même. Il insiste pour que l'heure qui lui reste à passer avec Sébastian ne commence que lorsque nous serons arrivés et donc qu'il sera vraiment à ses côtés. Pour une fois, je lui accorde cette condition du contrat.

Comme d'habitude en ce moment, le trajet se passe dans le plus grand des silences et bien trop lentement pour mon moral qui chute avec les airs déprimés et beaucoup trop concentrés des autres. En plus, la pluie qui tombe à verse n'arrange en rien mon état et c'est d'une humeur exécrable que je dépose pied à terre une fois arrivé.

Humeur qui est encore aggravée par la boue qui tache mes chaussures et mon habit lorsque je descends… Il a intérêt à me donner toutes les informations que je veux et que je vais lui poser ! Et s'il pouvait aussi disparaître par magie ensuite ce serait magnifique !

On s'approche en silence de la maison, les pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue et les flaques d'eau sale éclaboussant nos vêtements propres. Un bon bain ne sera pas de refus à la fin de toute cette catastrophe d'enquête. J'espère que ça ira vite. Sébastian ouvre violemment la porte, l'obligeant à battre durement contre le mur et la faisant se défaire de ses gonds.

Au milieu de ce que je suppose être un salon d'une taille raisonnable, se tient le Shinigami habillé de couleurs aussi sombres que celles présentes dans la salle. Dans ses bras un bébé est endormi, ses petits yeux fermés et ne sachant pas le moins du monde ce qui l'attend avec cet homme.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Des réponses.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela à ces enfants ? Pourquoi infliges-tu cela à ces parents ? Que fais-tu des familles brisées ? Des parents anéantis ?

\- Je me contrefiche des parents, des enfants et des familles brisées. Peu m'importe les déboires des gens qui déplorent une disparition !

\- Mais pourquoi le fais-tu alors si tu n'obtiens aucune satisfaction de tes actes ?

\- Si, cher Comte, rassure-toi je reçois satisfaction mais pas des choses que tu penses. Sortons. Il dort, il ne faudrait pas le réveiller.

Trouvant cela absurde en sachant ce qu'il fait à ces enfants, je consens malgré tout à sortir pour le bien du nourrisson que nous allons sauver coûte que coûte ! À peine sortis, nous nous faisons attaquer dans le dos par le Shinigami qui vient de sortir son aspirateur surpuissant afin de nous aspirer et d'achever ses projets. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, Sébastian m'attrape par le bras pour me serrer contre lui et partir loin de cet homme.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?!

\- Parce que par ta faute, à cause de toi et de ton majordome, elle est morte !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ta tante ! Mme Red est morte par ta faute ! C'était une grande femme ! Que tu as tuée ! Des mains de ton majordome !

\- C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Non c'est lui qui l'a fait !

\- Non.

\- Peu m'importe ! Tu es coupable !

\- Et pour quelles raisons veux-tu la venger à ce point ?

\- Ce qu'elle faisait était très honorable et tout à son honneur !

\- Et que crois-tu qu'elle faisait ?

\- Elle tuait les filles qui ne méritaient pas la vie !

En disant cela, il lance la tête de son aspirateur sur moi mais il n'a pas le temps de m'approcher que Sébastian me tire déjà vers lui pour que j'évite de me faire frapper ou aspirer par l'arme du Shinigami en colère.

Pendant que nous parlions tout à l'heure, les deux majordomes et le Shinigami déchu continuaient à se battre avec grâce et légèreté. Ils rivalisent de puissance et de violence pour réussir à achever, amocher ou fatiguer suffisamment leur adversaire afin de lui porter le coup fatal décisif.

\- Elle ne tuait pas les filles qui ne méritaient pas la vie.

\- Si !

\- N'essaie pas de deviner quelque chose dont tu n'as aucune idée. C'est moi qui ai découvert le pot-au-rose et qui ai vu ce qu'elle faisait et compris ses raisons. Je sais pourquoi elle le faisait et ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour punir les filles qui voulaient tuer la Vie qui était en elles car elle-même ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Et elles, ses filles de mauvaise vie avaient la chance de pouvoir donner la Vie mais voulaient tuer cette petite étincelle humaine. C'était une punition ! Une vengeance contre la Vie.

\- Tu mens !

\- Pourquoi mentirai-je ? C'était ma tante ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte de mentir à propos de ça ?

\- Je… je… me serai-je trompé ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Je le vois brusquement s'arrêter dans le combat, les deux majordomes le fixant étrangement. Il observe tour à tour Sébastian, Claude, Aloïs et enfin moi avant de courir à vive allure vers les deux hommes en noir. Je les vois se batailler quelques instants avant que le Shinigami ne s'écarte, lève une main vers sa gorge et je vois quelque chose y scintiller brièvement avant qu'une main ne se mette devant mes yeux pour m'empêcher de voir la scène.

\- Sébastian ?!

\- Vous n'avez pas à voir cela, Jeune Maître.

Lui faisant entièrement confiance sur ce fait, je m'adosse un peu plus à lui, me laissant aller alors que les souvenirs d'une scène similaire à celle-ci me reviennent en tête. Ce jour-là, aussi il m'avait caché les yeux avec ses mains.

Lorsque tout est terminé, il retire sa main, qui reste un peu plus longtemps que la décence le voudrait, en passant dans mes cheveux. Il me pousse légèrement en avant afin que je consente à bouger et à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il est mort. Il s'est tranché la gorge, Ciel. Nous pouvons partir. L'affaire est résolue.

\- Non pas encore. Nous devons sauver l'enfant.

\- J'y vais.

\- Très bien. Sébastian vas-y aussi, tu le surveilleras. Et c'est un ordre.

\- Yes, My Lord.

Je vois alors Sébastian et Aloïs se diriger à pas lents vers la maison délabrée pendant que Claude s'approche subrepticement de moi.

\- Claude…

\- Tout va bien maintenant.

Je me sens brusquement trembler, la pression retombe et la colère, la tristesse, le regret et le désarroi me submergent. Mes jambes tremblent, mes mains se cachent derrière mon dos, mon cœur s'affole et je sens mes jambes se dérober. Il me prend dans ses bras juste avant que je ne m'effondre sur le sol boueux.

Pour me redonner de la force, il me serre fort contre lui puis me relève la tête avec deux doigts sous le menton pour que je regarde ses yeux afin que je me concentre sur autre chose que ce que je ressens. Je le regarde intensément, plongeant mon regard dans le sien et perdant tout pied dans la réalité. Il s'approche de moi et pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste et aérien.

\- Claude !

\- …

Aloïs et Sébastian sont revenus. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Mais ! Ils se tiennent la main là ! Le bébé est avec eux, devant eux, dans les bras de Sébastian qui tient la main d'Aloïs contre le nouveau-né.

\- Tu ne peux rien dire Aloïs car il me semble que tu fais la même chose avec Mon majordome !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en parler…

\- Si !

Aloïs et moi sommes parfaitement d'accord là-dessus. Il faut en parler ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça en se tromper les uns les autres ! Mais… je ne veux pas lâcher Sébastian… Je me sens tellement bien avec lui ! Mais avec Claude aussi ! Que doit-on faire alors ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il le découvre ! Il va m'abandonner maintenant c'est sûr ! Non il n'a pas le droit ! C'est mon majordome, il doit m'obéir sinon le contrat est rompu ! Et puis… il fait la même chose avec Ciel en plus ! Alors il n'a rien à me dire ! Rien à me reprocher !

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Comme si de rien n'était Aloïs. On fait comme d'habitude Aloïs, on essaie de ne rien dire, de ne rien se reprocher, et de vivre avec.

\- Mais je veux rester avec Claude et Sébastian sans que tu ne sois là !

\- Aloïs tu vas devoir choisir.

\- Jeune Maître. Il en va de même pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Dans ce cas et si personne ne choisissait ?

\- Et continuer ainsi ? À se tromper les uns avec les autres ? Hors de question Sébastian !

\- Non Highness ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Et si, plutôt que de choisir ou de se tromper les uns avec les autres, nous essayions de rester tous ensemble ? De vivre notre vie à quatre et non tout seul ou à deux ?

\- Mais…

\- C'est exactement à cela que je pensais en effet. Qu'en pensez-vous Jeune Maître ?

\- Après réflexion, je pense qu'être tous ensemble est la meilleure de nos options, même si je devrai vous partager avec ce… ce… Aloïs.

\- Et vous Highness ?

\- C'est d'accord !

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé la fiction en général ? Et cette fin ? Et le chapitre en lui-même ?_

 _Pardon, je me tais !_

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
